Yurimaster
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Makoto y Miki, han sido compañeras x un tiempo pero nunca les habia llamado la atención x la otra, hasta que un dia Miki se tubo que quedar en la casa de Makoto, y los sentimientos de ambas chicas comenzaron a florecer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aqui posteo mi primer fanfic yuri! ., lo hice mientras me iba imaginando las escenas de Makoto x Miki^¬^

Las palabras que esten en _cursivas _seran los pensamientos de los personajes y las palabras q esten entre "comillas" seran cuando hablen

Disclaimer: THE IDOLMSTER no es propiedad mia, si lo fuese Makoto y Miki serian pareja

* * *

><p>"Hasta mañana, Makoto-san" dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta de la agencia.<p>

"Hasta mañana, Haruka" le respondió Makoto, quien estaba ordenando su bolso para poder ir a su casa.

Después de que Haruka cerrara la puerta, la atención de Makoto se volvió a su bolso y comenzó a revisar si tenía todas sus cosas.

"Haber, haber, botella de agua, cambio de ropa, letras de las canciones. . . ¿eh? Y las copias de las canciones "comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de su bolso y al ver que no estaban en su bolso se sentó en unos de los sillones que están al lado de la televisión, entonces recordó que había dejado las letras de las canciones en la mesa de la cocina , después de su descanso.

Makoto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, pero en mitad del camino escucho unos ruidos, que provenían de la sala de entrevista. Al comienzo se asustó, pero al pasar los minutos se tranquilizó y fue a la sala de entrevistas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba aquellos ruidos.

Al llegar a la sala, abrió la puerta, y vio que en uno de los dos sillones, se encontraba su compañera idol, Hoshii Miki, durmiendo plácidamente y que en algunos momento se le escapaban uno que otro ronquido.

"Aaahhh, así que eras tú, Miki. . . "suspiró Makoto ". . . como sea, no puedo dejarte dormir aquí", Makoto se comenzó a acercar hacia Miki, para sacudirla ligeramente. Al ver que no había ningún resultado, comenzó también, a pronunciar su nombre.

Mientras la seguía sacudiendo, Miki extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Makoto. Para acercarla a su rostro.

Makoto se sorprende y a la vez se ruboriza por la repentina acción de Miki. Cuando se tranquiliza, comienza a mirar detenidamente el rostro de Miki.

"Wow, nunca me había imaginado que Miki era tan linda. . .¿eh? espera, espera no es bueno que esté pensando en esto" se dijo Makoto.

Después de unos segundos, Miki despertó y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Makoto, comenzando a ruborizarse, por tener tan cerca el rostro de Makoto del suyo.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, ¿Qué hacías entre medio de mis brazos?" pregunto Miki mientras soltaba a Makoto.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, si fuiste tú la que me abrazo" dijo Makoto algo fastidiada.

"Ah, lo siento. . . en todo caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Miki, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se estiraba.

"Acaso no sabes qué hora es. . . "dijo extrañada la pelinegra.

"Pues no" dijo sonriendo la rubia

"Aaahhh, que vamos a hacer contigo, Miki" suspiro Makoto, mientras que Miki solo se reía.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de haber ido a buscar las letras de las canciones, Makoto espero a Miki para que ordenara sus cosas y poder salir juntas de la agencia, en dirección a la estación de tren.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, se sentaron en una de las bancas para esperar el tren. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y el tren no pasaba.

"Miki, ¿A qué hora pasa el último tren?" preguntó Makoto impaciente

"A las 21:00 horas" dijo Miki muy tranquila.

Makoto revisó la hora en su celular y al ver la hora, se paró delante de Miki y le mostro la hora de su celular.

"Mikiiii. . ."dijo enojada Makoto ". . . son las 22:15, hace 1 hora y 15 minutos que paso el último tren"

"Jeje, se me olvido decirte, Makoto-kun" le dijo a Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aaaaahhhh, y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Makoto, más calmada

"Tendré que devolverme a la agencia para pasar la noche ahí"

"No creo que sea lo mejor, después de todo es tarde y es peligroso que andes por las calles"

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¿Por qué no vienes a pasar la noche a mi casa?, ya que mis padres no están" propuso Makoto, comenzando a caminar.

"De verdad" dijo emocionada Miki, mientras se levantaba de la banca "Gracias, Makoto-kun" le dijo en el oído a Makoto, en el momento en que la abrazaba por la espalda.

Makoto se ruborizó por el repentino abrazo de Miki, pero lo dejo pasar. En el camino hacia la casa de Makoto, Miki se encontraba muy feliz, tanto que, cuando estaban a 6 cuadras de llegar a su destino, tomó del brazo a Makoto, sin que la rechazara, caminando el resto del camino abrazada del brazo de Makoto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Makoto preparo el baño para las dos, cuando ya estuvo listo, llamó a Miki, quién se encontraba en la habitación de Makoto, para que se bañaran juntas.

Ya en el baño, Makoto se le comenzó a acelerar el pulso de su corazón, por el solo hecho de ver a Miki desnuda, y un tinte rojo se impregno en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué siento que quiero abrazarla?_ se preguntaba Makoto en su cabeza.

Por otra parte, Miki no quería ver a Makoto de frente, para que no viera sus mejillas rojas y para que no viera su cuerpo desnudo, aparte de esto, su corazón latía con tal rapidez, que pareciera como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

_Wow, el cuerpo de Makoto-kun, me gustaría. . . ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?, sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Miki_ se cuestionaba Miki en su cabeza.

En un momento ambas se voltearon y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero de inmediato se dieron las espaldas, ya que tenían mucha vergüenza de que la otra la viera en su estado actual.

_¿Pero qué es lo que me está sucediendo?_ pensaron ambas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después del baño, Makoto le entrego un pijama a Miki, el cual le quedo justo, y comenzó a buscar en su armario si es que tenía algún futon para que durmiera Miki. Al cabo de un rato, Makoto casi había dado vuelta su armario, buscando un futon, pero se acordó que su madre se los regalo a las personas necesitadas.

"ettoo, Miki. . ." dijo Makoto algo avergonzada

"¿Qué pasa, Makoto-kun?"

"No te molesta que durmamos juntas, ya que mi madre regalo el único futon que quedaba"

"Pa-para nada, no me molesta en lo absoluto" dijo nerviosa Miki

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, después de que se acostaran en la cama de Makoto, la cual era amplia, y ambas chicas se quedaron completamente dormidas.

Makoto despertó a las 5am, ya que sintió una presión en su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Miki, quién dormía acurrucada al costado de Makoto y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de la pelinegra, quien se sonrojaba y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero al ver el rostro tan sereno y apacible de Miki, comenzó a relajarse, entonces rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Miki, para acercarla un poco más hacia ella, y así quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Nuevamente despertó Makoto, al abrir los ojos, miró el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las 11 am, se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, y en el momento en que se iba a parar, sintió algo suave contra su pecho, miro en la dirección de la blanda sensación y se encontró con Miki, quien la estaba abrazando y se acercaba hacia ella.

Makoto se puso de color rojo carmesí, pero sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, para empezar a sacudir un poco brusco a Miki, quien se despertó de golpe y quedo mirando a Makoto.

"¿Qué sucede, Makoto-kun?" dijo Miki, mientras bostezaba.

"Miki, son las 11 am, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a la agencia"

Como estaban tan apuradas, comenzaron a vestirse juntas, entonces Miki se le acerco a Makoto por la espalda para ayudarla a vestirse.

"Miki!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo Makoto apartándose de Miki

"¿Cuál es el problema Makoto-kun? Ambas somos mujeres"

"Es que no quiero que me veas... después de todo no tengo un cuerpo tan lindo como el tuyo" dijo Makoto, ruborizándose de la vergüenza.

Miki se sorprende por lo que dijo Makoto, y de inmediato se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla.

"Owww~, Makoto-kun piensa que tengo bonito cuerpo, así que se fija en las mismas cosas como un hombre" dijo Miki, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Makoto

Makoto después de escuchar lo que dijo Miki, la aparto de su lado y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta, y sin darse vuelta le dijo a Miki:

"Si no te apresuras me voy a ir sola" y salió de su habitación con las mejillas rosadas y completamente vestida

"Makoto-kun. . . "dijo Miki en voz baja.

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que salió Makoto de su habitación, Miki todavía triste por lo que paso con Makoto, salió de la casa de la pelinegra.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

Al es cuchar esas palabras, Miki levanto su mirada y se encontró con Makoto, quien estaba apoyada en el muro de su casa y con su celular en la mano.

"Makoto-kun, pensé que te habías ido"

"Por favor si te dejaba sola te ibas a perder, además si llegó a la agencia primero y tú no llegas, todos se preocuparían y yo tendría que salir a buscarte" decía Makoto mientras dejaba de apoyarse en la pared y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¿Saldrías a buscarme?" preguntaba sorprendida Miki

"Claro, ya que eres una persona importante para mí" decía Makoto mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Miki salió de su sorpresa y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Makoto y caminar junto a ella.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la agencia, 30 minutos después del horario acordado, recibieron una reprimenda por parte del productor. Cuando iban camino a la sala de ensayo, Makoto hizo una pausa para comprar un jugo en una máquina expendedora.

"Oye Miki, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?" preguntó Makoto con un poco de color rosa en las mejillas, antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo

"Claro" respondió Miki muy contenta y emocionada

"Ok, mañana como salimos a las 15:10 pm nos vamos a mi casa a dejar los bolsos y vamos a a cualquier parte que tú quieras" dijo Makoto, mientras le sonreía.

"! Siiiiii!, vamos a ir a cualquier parte que yo quiera" dijo Miki más alegre de lo normal

"Pero que este dentro de la ciudad" dijo Makoto, antes de tomar el último sorbo de su jugo y botar el envase a la basura.

"Ooohhh, yo quería ir fuera de la ciudad con Makoto-kun" dijo Miki, mientras hacía un puchero

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles de su salida, se fueron casi corriendo a la sala de ensayo para no recibir otra reprimenda. Mientras bailaban la coreografía, Makoto y Miki, no podían dejar de mirarse y pensar sobre el día de su "cita".

* * *

><p>Me sentí tan lograda cuando hice este cap T-T, aparte que me amaneci terminandolo ¬¬´ bno como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado y x favor dejen reviews .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la demora por el segundo cap, es que tube algunos problemas con el colegio y esas cosas, pero aca les dejo el segundo cap de Yurimster XD

Disclaimer: The idolmster no es propiedad mía, si lo fuese Makoto y Miki serían pareja XD

* * *

><p>"Buenos días" dijo Makoto mientras abría la puerta de la agencia<p>

"Hola, Mako-chin "dijeron Ami y Mami al unísono

"Buenos días, Makoto-kun" dijo Kotori detrás del escritorio

"Hola, Makoto" dijo Haruka, quién estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, leyendo una revista.

"¿Y las demás? "Preguntó Makoto mientras dejaba su bolso en un rincón junto a la mochila de Haruka

"Ritsuko-san está junto a Iori-chan y Yayoi-chan en una sesión de fotos" dijo Kotori mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

"Chihaya-chan está ensayando las canciones, Hibiki-chan se tuvo que quedar en su casa porque una de sus mascotas enfermo, Yukiho-chan dijo que no tardaría en llegar, Azusa-san y Takane-san fueron a un programa de entrevistas con el Productor" dijo Haruka, a medida que comía una porción de galletas que estaban sobre la mesa.

"¿Y Miki?" preguntó Makoto, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón de la sala

"Miki-Miki estaba hace un momento aquí en la sala" dijo Ami sin dejar de prestar atención a su PSP

"¿A dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntó Makoto en su cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón y cerraba sus ojos para descansar un rato

"Quiero ver a Miki, lo único que deseo es que terminen las práctica de hoy para poder salir con ella" se decía Makoto a ella misma.

En ese momento, Makoto sintió un par de manos que le taparon los ojos y que tiraron su cabeza para atrás, dejándola apoyada en algo suave.

"¿Quién soy?" dijo una voz algo infantil cerca del oído de la pelinegra, sorprendiéndola

Makoto tomo las manos que le tapaban la vista y comenzó a pensar.

"_Mmmm. . . Su voz es demasiado infantil para que sea Yukiho y Hibiki está en su casa cuidando a mascota enferma, entonces ¿quién será?" se dijo en su cabeza Makoto._

"¿Mami?" dijo dudosa la pelinegra

"Buu, buu, buuuuuu, incorrecto, segundo intento"

"¿Ami?" preguntó de nuevo la pelinegra

"Buu, buu, buuuuuu, incorrecto, vamos, Makoto-kun ya deberías saber quién soy" dijo la chica un poco fastidiada pero sin perder el tono infantil.

"_¿Makoto-kun?, las dos únicas personas que me dicen Makoto-kun en la agencia son Kotori-san y Miki. . . mmmm…" analizo Makoto en su mente_

"¿Y bien?" comenzó a impacientarse la chica

"¿Miki? Pregunto un poco más segura la pelinegra.

"¡Correcto!" dijo la rubia, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Makoto y juntaba su mejilla con la de ella, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la pelinegra.

"Makoto-kun y Miki-chan se ven tan bien juntas…" dijo Kotori, quien miraba a la pareja de chicas "No, no, no, Kotori tienes que enfocarte en tu trabajo, no es hora de fantasear" se dijo mientras se daba unas palmaditas en la cara y continuaba con su trabajo.

"¿Estás lista?" dijo Miki antes de soltar a Makoto de su abrazo e irse a sentar al lado de ella.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Makoto, quien se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón y miraba el techo de la sala.

"Para nuestra cita de hoy" dijo muy alegre Miki, en el momento en que tomaba el brazo de Makoto y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Estas últimas palabras de Miki, se escucharon en toda la habitación, provocando que Kotori se desmayara por el sangrado nasal, a lo cual Haruka se asustó y se paró de su lugar para ir a auxiliar a la peli-verde.

"Kotori-san, aguanta" decía Haruka mientras buscaba el botiquín

"Aaahhh… Makoto-kuuunn va a tener una cita con Miki-chaaann, tal vez pase algo más que una simple salida" decía Kotori en suelo.

Mientras Haruka ayudaba a Kotori, Ami y Mami dejaron de lado sus PSP, para acercarse sigilosamente, al lado de Makoto.

"Mmmm… así que Mako-chin y Miki-Miki están saliendo juntas" decía Mami con una sonrisa pícara.

"Eso significa que son pareja" dijo Ami con la misma sonrisa de su hermana.

"S-s-se equivocan… yo solamente soy amiga de Miki, y para dejar claro no es una cita, solo vamos a salir como amigas" decía Makoto con inquietud, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí.

"¿Entonces por qué Miki-Miki, dijo que iban a tener una cita?" preguntó Ami

"Ya saben, Miki suele exagerar las cosas" dijo Makoto, mientras reía y miraba a Miki, quien se separó de su lado.

"En eso tienes razón, Mako-chin" dijeron alegremente las gemelas, antes de pararse y tomar sus PSP de la mesa, para luego sentarse nuevamente a jugar.

Makoto suspiro de alivio, mientras se recostaba y apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón. La pelinegra comenzó a relajarse nuevamente en el sillón, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un pequeño golpe en su pecho, Makoto abrió los ojos y se percató que el golpe fue ocasionado por Miki, quien se había acurrucado a su lado y se aferraba débilmente a su polera.

Makoto intentó articular unas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola frase, miró a la rubia y se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

"Miki. . . "se dijo a si misma Makoto, sintiéndose culpable del estado de su amiga

Miki se acercó un poco más, provocando cierta inquietud en la pelinegra, por la suave sensación que sentía a su costado

"ettoo, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo la rubia, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Makoto

"S-s-si, Miki. . ." tartamudeaba Makoto por lo nerviosa que estaba al tener a Miki tan cerca suyo.

_Maldición, otra vez esta extraña sensación en mi estómago, lo mismo me paso cuando estábamos en el baño de mi casa y cuando se me acerco en mi cama, en donde rodee su cintura con mis brazos y sentí una felicidad y tranquilidad igual que ahora, no puede ser, acaso. . . me enamore de Miki _pensaba Makoto mientras miraba el rostro de Miki, pero evitaba el contacto visual con ella.

"Haruka-chan, creo que deberíamos irnos a la sala de entrevista con Ami y Mami para dejarlas tranquilas" le susurraba al oído la peli verde a Haruka

"Yo creo lo mismo Kotori-san" decía en voz baja Haruka, mientras miraba a Miki y Makoto

Kotori y Haruka tomaron del brazo a Ami y Mami, las gemelas quisieron alegar porque les habían interrumpido su juego, pero Haruka les hizo un gesto de silencio y les señalo a Makoto y Miki. Las gemelas miraron a la pareja que se encontraba en el sillón y asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Kotori, Haruka y las gemelas Futami se dirigieron calladamente a la sala de entrevistas.

"Makoto-kun, ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos?" le pidió Miki con la voz algo melancólica

Makoto hizo caso al pedido de Miki, y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

"Miki, ¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

"Es que, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, cuando dijiste que yo exageraba sobre nuestra salida. . ." decía la rubia, mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y corría por su mejilla ". . .realmente me dolió" agrego Miki, antes de comenzar a llorar

Makoto estaba sorprendida por el estado en que estaba Miki, estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre alegre y despreocupada, pero verla llorando le partía el alma.

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió a la pelinegra fue abrazar a Miki con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco el asombro de la rubia y que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, pero aún así, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra para seguir llorando.

Cuando Miki se calmó un poco, empujo a Makoto para que quedara apoyada en el costado del sillón y así ella acostarse y utilizarla como almohada, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, Makoto se sorprendió por la repentina acción de Miki, pero no hizo nada para separarla de ella, ya que se sentía bastante cómodo tener a Miki entre sus brazos.

"Miki, ¿Por qué te afecto tanto que yo dijese, que exagerabas?" aprovecho Makoto para preguntar, ahora que Miki estaba calmada.

"¿Todavía no te das cuenta, Makoto-kun?" dijo sorprendida la rubia

"¿De qué no me doy cuenta?" pregunto Makoto algo confusa

"Que yo. . . "hizo una pausa Miki, para levantarse, tomar un poco de aire y limpiarse las últimas lagrimas que le corrían por su mejilla, Makoto al percatarse de esto, también se levantó pero se volvió a sentar apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Miki se comenzó a estirar, cuando terminó se dio media vuelta con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella, miró a Makoto y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas infantiles, que tanto le gustaban a la pelinegra.

"Es que yo. . . amo a Makoto-kun" dijo Miki, antes de acercarse a Makoto y rodear su cuello con sus brazos, para acercarse a su rostro y depositarle un rápido, pero tierno beso, en los labios de la pelinegra.

Makoto quedo pasmada por la repentina acción de Miki, e incluso cuando la rubia se separó de ella, no pudo articular una sola palabra.

"Lo-lo siento, Makoto-kun, por favor no me odies, yo no-"Miki fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de la pelinegra.

"Jamás, pero jamás en la vida, podría llegar a odiarte, Miki. . . te lo dije antes ¿no?, eres una persona muy importante para mí, después de todo. . ." hizo una pausa Makoto, para alejar a Miki de su abrazo, y así verla a la cara. ". . .me gustas demasiado, Miki" terminó de decir, con una sonrisa.

Miki al no poder contener su emoción, comenzó a llorar, mientras abrazaba a Makoto, quien simplemente le correspondió el abrazo. Pasaron unos segundos, y Miki se separó de Makoto.

"¿Estas bien, Miki?" pregunto preocupada Makoto

"Estoy bien, es solo que. . ." hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas". . .estoy muy feliz de saber que Makoto-kun comparte los mismos sentimientos míos" termino su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Makoto suspiro de alivio, y abrazo a Miki por la cintura, para acercarla a su cuerpo y depositarle un casto beso en los labios, al cual Miki correspondió de inmediato, profundizando más el beso.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kotori, Haruka y las gemelas Futami, se encontraban en la sala de entrevistas conversando de diversas cosas como el próximo trabajo que iban a tener, etc. Una que otra vez Ami o Haruka salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de agua, para no interrumpir a la pareja de chicas que se encontraban en la sala.

"Kotori-san, no crees que deberíamos volver a la sala para ver cómo van las cosas y así poder ir a practicar, si es que han llegado Yukiho-chan, Chihaya-chan, Iori-chan y Yayoi-chan" decía Haruka, mientras dejaba de lado su revista.

"Queremos ir a la sala Kotori-san, Mami y yo estamos aburridas" decía Ami, quien estaba acostada en uno de los sillones y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana.

"Tienen razón, han pasado 45 minutos desde que nos fuimos. . . "dijo Kotori mirando el reloj en la pared ". . . tiempo suficiente para que haya pasado algo entre Makoto-kun y Miki-chan" susurro esto último, para no ser escuchada por las demás.

Las cuatro se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron de la habitación, en dirección a la sala. En el camino Ami y Mami apuraron el paso, pero quedaron sorprendidas a unos cuantos pasos de la sala.

"¿Qué sucede Ami-chan, Mami-chan?" preguntó Haruka.

Ninguna de las gemelas respondió, simplemente levantaron la mano para señalar a la pareja de chicas que se encontraban en el sillón.

"Ko-Ko-Kotori-san, mire, mire" tartamudeo Haruka ruborizada, mientras señalaba a Miki y Makoto que se encontraban besándose.

"Tch, por qué no traje la cámara de vídeo. . ." dijo Kotori apartando la cara hacia un lado

"¡Y para qué necesitas una cámara!" dijo exaltada la castaña, siendo escuchada por la Miki y Makoto

De inmediato ambas chicas se separaron, provocando que Miki se cayera al suelo y que Makoto se comenzara a poner roja.

"Aaaahhh, Haruka, Kotori-san, Ami, Mami, no-no es lo que parece, es solo que-"decía Makoto notablemente nerviosa por lo que acababan de ver sus compañeras en la agencia.

"Makoto-chan, no tienes que preocuparte" decía Haruka con un tono tranquilizador

"Harurun, tiene razón no necesitas preocuparte por eso, no nos molesta" decía Ami con una sonrisa

"Después de todo, era bastante obvio que entre ustedes dos había algo" decía Mami mientras se reía.

"Ves, Makoto-kun no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo Miki, mientras se levantaba del suelo y abrazaba a su novia por detrás, para apoyar su mentón en el hombro de esta.

"Seee, tienes razón. . . "dijo Makoto más tranquila.

Kotori se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, Haruka fue donde su bolso para sacar su celular y marcar el número de Chihaya.

"Mako-chin, Mako-chin. . . "dijo Ami, antes de acostarse en el sillón libre y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana.

"¿Qué pasa, Ami?" preguntó Makoto, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta para ver la hora.

"Tienes que calmarte un poco, ya falta poco para que vayas a tu cita con Miki-Miki" decía Ami con una sonrisa pícara.

"Yo-yo no estaba viendo la hora por eso, sino para ver a qué hora vamos a practicar" decía Makoto nerviosa por la mentira que acababa de decir.

"Makoto-kun, por que no eres más honesta "decía Miki, mientras se reía.

Ami y Mami siguieron molestando a la pelinegra, Miki comenzó a leer una revista que había en la mesa, Haruka se fue a otra habitación para poder hablar por su celular y Kotori se encargaba de archivar unos papeles. Sus actividades fueron interrumpidas, cuando sintieron que abrieron de golpe la puerta de la agencia.

"Les tengo una sorpresa" dijo Ritsuko, quien entro de inmediato con paso firme, seguida por el Productor, Yayoi, Iori, Yukiho, Azusa y Takane.

Todas se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de Ritsuko y de los demás, las gemelas se acercaron de inmediato donde Ritsuko para saber sobre la sorpresa, Miki y Makoto se quedaron sentadas en el sillón, Kotori se quedó sentada en su puesto de trabajo y puso su atención a Ritsuko y Haruka dejo su celular en su bolso y se fue a sentar junto a Yukiho.

"Chicas, ¡vamos a ir a la playa! dijo con energía la castaña

"¿De verdad?" dijeron todas las idols, presentes en el lugar

"Ritsuko-san, no malinterpretes las cosas. . ." dijo el Productor, antes de suspirar ". . . lo que en realidad sucede, es que nos vamos a hospedar en una casa que queda al lado de una playa, a cambio de que animen una fiesta que se va a dar en el lugar"

"¡Siii!" gritaron todas

"Chicas, cálmense, cálmense. . ." decía Ritsuko para apaciguar el ambiente ". . . Eso sí, necesito que les avisen a Chihaya y a Hibiki"

"Yo les aviso" dijo Haruka mientras levantaba la mano

"Ettoo, Ritsuko-san, ¿Cuándo nos tendríamos que ir?" preguntó Makoto

"Ah verdad, casi se me olvida, mañana tienen que presentarse en la puerta de la agencia a las 09:00 am, así que les dejo el resto del día libre" dijo la castaña con lentes, mientras se reía "Y por último, se tienen que ir de inmediato a sus casas para que descansen"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto y Miki fueron las últimas en salir de la agencia, estaban bastante desanimadas por lo que acababa de decir Ritsuko hace unos cuantos minutos.

"Parece que no vamos a poder ir a nuestra cita" decía Makoto algo triste, mientras cerraba la puerta de la agencia con las llaves que le paso Kotori.

". . . Yo quería ir al parque con Makoto-kun, no se vale. . . "decía mientras hacía un puchero

"Cálmate, Miki. . ." dijo Makoto en el momento en que tomaba su bolso del suelo y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia ". . . Tengo una idea, que te parece si posponemos nuestra cita para el Lunes, recuerda que Ritsuko-san dijo que nos iba a dar ese día libre" decía la pelinegra a medida que bajaba las escaleras del edificio.

"Ok. . . "dijo Miki sin ánimos todavía

_Que hay que hacer para complacerte. . . _pensó Makoto, mientras miraba a Miki que iba cabizbaja y unos pasos más adelante que ella en dirección.

"Nee, Miki. . . "dijo Makoto para captar la atención de Miki ". . . ¿Todavía te cuesta despertar en las mañanas?"

"Sii, bastante diría yo. . ." dijo a modo de respuesta la rubia ". . . ¿Para qué preguntas eso?"

"Pregunto para saber, si es que te gustaría irte a quedar a mi casa, para que así no tengas problemas al despertar y llegues a la hora" propuso la pelinegra, mientras apuraba un poco el paso para igualar la distancia entre ella y Miki.

"Me encantaría. . . "dijo sonriente Miki ". . . pero, tendrías que acompañarme a mi casa, para después irnos juntas a tu casa"

"Claro, no tengo problema" dijo contenta Makoto, mientras caminaban en dirección a la estación de trenes. A medida que avanzaban, Miki comenzó a acortar la distancia entre las dos, para poder tomar la mano de Makoto, y entrelazar sus dedos.

Al comienzo, Makoto se sentía incomoda por el hecho de ser observadas por las demás personas que pasaban por su lado, pero al paso de unos minutos cesaron las miradas, ya que pensaban que eran una pareja común y corriente.

_Así que esta es una de las ventajas de parecer hombre. . . _pensaba Makoto antes de suspirar profundamente

"¿Qué sucede, Makoto-kun?, has estado muy pensativa" pregunto un poco preocupada Miki

"N-no pasa nada, así que no te preocupes Miki ¿Ok?" respondió Makoto, mientras le soltaba la mano a Miki, para agitar ambas manos en forma de negación.

"Ok. . ." dijo dudosa la rubia ". . . como sea, ya llegamos a la estación" termino de decir, antes de tomar la mano de Makoto y correr a la estación para alcanzar el tren que ya estaba por pasar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el tren, Miki se sentó y Makoto acomodo sus bolsos en el guarda equipaje, que se encontraba en la parte superior de los asientos, para luego sentarse al lado de Miki.

"Makoto-kun, tenemos que bajarnos en la tercera estación" decía Miki, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello.

"Ok" dijo la pelinegra, mientras se abría un botón de la polera

Habían pasado recién la primera estación, y Makoto sintió un peso en el hombro, de inmediato dedujo que fue Miki, por lo que ni se inmuto en mirarla.

_Con razón me dijiste donde nos teníamos que bajar. . . _pensaba Makoto, mientras cerraba los ojos, en eso sintió que le tomaron la mano, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Miki que dormía tranquilamente en su hombro y que le sostenía la mano con firmeza.

"Te amo, Makoto-kun. . . "decía dormida la rubia

"Yo también te amo, Miki. . ." dijo Makoto antes de acercarse al rostro de la rubia y depositarle un beso en la frente.

Acababan de pasar la segunda estación y Miki comenzó a despertarse, Makoto al darse cuenta de esto se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin soltarle la mano

"Mmmhhh. . . aahhhh. . ." bostezó Miki

"Ya era hora de que despertaras" dijo Makoto en forma de broma

"Es que estaba realmente cómoda. . ." decía la rubia mientras se reía

"Después de todo dormiste en mi hombro, mientras me tomabas de la mano. . ." dijo Makoto fingiendo fastidio, antes de señalar sus manos

"¿Te molestó que hiciera eso?" dijo Miki con la voz un poco triste

"No, para nada" dijo la pelinegra para tranquilizar a Miki. . . _al contrario fue realmente agradable tenerte tan cerca de mí _pensó Makoto, mientras miraba a Miki, quien se había animado por las palabras que dijo la pelinegra.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, en donde bajaron y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, de color blanco y con un amplio patio.

"Ven, entra Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a Makoto y la jalaba a dentro de su casa.

Ya adentro de la casa de Miki, la rubia le dijo a Makoto que esperara un momento en la sala, mientras ella iba a ver si es que estaban sus padres. Makoto se sentó en un sillón blanco y comenzó a observa la habitación, pero su atención se dirigió principalmente a las fotos que se encontraban encima de un mueble.

"Mmmm, así que estos son los padres de Miki" decía Makoto para sí misma, mientras tomaba la foto de un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo corto y alborotado, de color café oscuro, el cual tenía la misma sonrisa infantil de Miki, mientras abrazaba a una mujer de cabello largo y rubio y de ojos azules, que tenía una cálida sonrisa.

_Me recuerdan a mis padres antes de que estuvieran tan ocupados con los viajes de negocios _pensaba Makoto, mientras se le dibujaba un triste expresión en el rostro.

"Makoto-kun, llamé a mis padres y me dieron permiso, así que si quieres. . ." decía Miki, en el pasillo en dirección a la sala, pero se quedó callada, cuando llego al marco de la puerta y vio a Makoto tan triste

"ettoo, Makoto-kun. . . "dijo Miki con cautela, antes de tocarle el hombro a la pelinegra

"Ah!, Miki, me asustaste "dijo Makoto, mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Te venía a avisar que llame a mis padres y me dijeron que si me podía ir a quedar a tu casa, así que, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación?" dijo Miki con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Está bien" respondió Makoto antes de seguir a Miki al segundo piso

En el momento en que Miki abría la puerta de su habitación, recordó que había dejado su bolso en el sillón de la sala, así que bajo rápidamente la escalera en busca de su bolso.

"Entra Makoto-kun, no me demoro nada" dijo la rubia antes de bajar la escalera

Makoto le hizo caso, así que entró y comenzó a observar la habitación detenidamente hasta llegar a la cama, en donde se recostó para esperar a Miki, mientras esperaba comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar y el aroma de Miki, que estaba impregnado en las sábanas.

"Ya lo encontré, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Miki, antes de llegar al marco de la puerta y ver a Makoto acostada en su cama ". . . será mejor que la deje tranquila, mientras arreglo mi bolso para el viaje" dijo en un susurro

Miki sacó de su armario su traje de baño, su pijama, una toalla, una polera de tirantes blanca, unos shorts cortos azules y ropa interior, todo esto lo ordeno y lo guardó en su bolso, el cual dejó a un lado de su habitación para dirigirse a la cama y sentarse al borde para acariciarle el pelo a Makoto, quien dormía plácidamente.

_Que linda es cuando duerme. . . pensaba Miki mientras despejaba la frente de Makoto, para darle un tierno beso_

"Mmmhhh. . . Aahhhh. . ." bostezaba Makoto, mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos

"Ya era hora de que despertaras, bella durmiente" decía la rubia mientras se reía

"Miki. . . ¿qué hora es?" preguntó somnolienta la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama junto a Miki

"Son las 17:00 p.m." dijo Miki después de mirar el reloj en la pared de su habitación

"Ya veo. . . muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos para mi casa" dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

"Ok, entonces espérame abajo, yo termino de arreglarme y nos vamos" dijo Miki, mientras se paraba y besaba en la mejilla a Makoto

"Está bien. . ." dijo Makoto, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta ". . . pero apresúrate" terminó de decir antes de salir de la habitación.

Miki se apresuró en arreglarse y cambiarse de ropa, para no hacer esperar a la pelinegra. Cuando terminó, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación, bajo corriendo la escalera, mientras se terminaba de recoger el pelo en una coleta, esto provoco que no prestara atención al bajar la escala, por lo que en el 5to escalón se tropezó.

Miki se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero en vez de sentir el duro y frío piso, sintió algo cálido y suave que la rodeó por la cintura.

"Deberías tener cuidado cuando bajas por la escalera" dijo una voz muy familiar para la rubia

Miki se separó un poco para solamente verle la cara, cuando lo hizo se encontró con la cara de Makoto que estaba un tanto cerca del suyo, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Menos mal que iba para tu habitación a buscarte, porque si no hubiese sido así, está es la hora en que estas en el suelo" dijo Makoto con alivio, mientras miraba a los ojos de la rubia, a la cual le inquietaba.

"Ah. . . Emmm, gra-gracias, Makoto-kun" dijo con nerviosismo la rubia mientras apartaba su mirada hacia un lado _Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa, si ya he estado en esta posición tan cerca del rostro de ella. . . _pensó mientras se ruborizaba

"De nada, después de todo te tengo que proteger ¿o no?" dijo Makoto con una brillante sonrisa

"eh. . .si" asintió Miki, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, para que la pelinegra no la viera en su estado actual

"entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya?" preguntó Makoto después de soltar a Miki y dirigirse a la puerta de salida

"O-ok, pero no te apresures tanto" dijo Miki mientras salía de su hogar detrás de Makoto, y así ir juntas hasta la estación de trenes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Makoto, ambas chicas fueron a la habitación de la pelinegra, para dejar sus bolsos.

"Aaahhh. . . tengo tanta hambre" dijo Makoto mientras se acostaba en su cama, mirando el techo

"Yo también" dijo Miki, mientras se sentaba al lado de Makoto, la cual al sentir a la rubia, también se sentó

"Si quieres cocino algo, mientras tú te bañas" dijo la pelinegra, mientras miraba a Miki

"No quiero. . ." dijo la rubia, en el momento en que abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Makoto

"¿Por qué?" dijo Makoto, mientras miraba los ojos de Miki

"Porque yo quiero hacer la cena con Makoto-kun y bañarme junto a ella" decía la rubia, mientras fruncía el ceño

"Pe-pero Miki, si hacemos eso nos vamos a tardar más" dijo Makoto nerviosa por lo que dijo Miki

"Por favor, Makoto-kun" dijo Miki con ojos de súplica, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pelinegra

"Ah... Emmm… bueno, po-podríamos hacer lo que tú dices si es que no nos demoramos" dijo Makoto con las mejillas de un color rojo carmesí

"Siii" dijo Miki muy alegre, antes de tomar la cara de Makoto con ambas manos y acercarla a su rostro para besarle los labios.

Makoto se sorprendió por la repentina acción de su novia, pera al paso de unos segundos le correspondió el gesto, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Ambas chicas comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la pasión del beso, Miki empujo ligeramente a Makoto para acostarla en la cama y así quedar encima de ella. Se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire.

"Ha. . . Ha… Miki, sería mejor irnos a cenar. . ." decía Makoto con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

"Ha…quiero quedarme con Makoto-kun…Ha… en su habitación. . ." dijo entre jadeos, mientras acariciaba y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Makoto

"E-e-espera, Miki, no te acerques más. . ." dijo nerviosa Makoto

Justo cuando los labios de Miki estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Makoto, a la rubia le gruñó el estómago, causando que Makoto se riera y que Miki se avergonzara, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba al lado de Makoto

"¿De qué te ríes?" dijo Miki molesta y ruborizada

"De nada, nada. . . " Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa ". . . entonces qué te parece si vamos a cenar y luego nos vamos a bañar" propuso la pelinegra, mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta

"Ok. . ." dijo desanimada la rubia

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de cenar y haber limpiado y ordenado los platos, ambas chicas se dirigieron al baño.

"Entonces, Miki, báñate tú primero, luego entro yo" dijo Makoto, mientras se sentaba delante de la puerta del baño

"No, no y no. . ." dijo Miki molesta ". . . dijiste que nos íbamos a bañar juntas, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?" dijo mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para alcanzar la altura de Makoto

"Lo olvide, Jeje" dijo mientras reía inocentemente y se frotaba con la mano la parte posterior de la cabeza

"Entonces, ¿Te vas a bañar conmigo?" preguntó Miki con ojos de suplica

"Está bien. . ." dijo suspirando la pelinegra ". . . siempre y cuando, no me hagas nada raro" agregó la pelinegra mientras se paraba de su lugar

"Tch. . ." susurro Miki, mientras desviaba la mirada para uno de sus lados

"¿Dijiste algo, Miki?" preguntó Makoto, antes de comenzar a sacarse la polera

"No, nada, nada. . ." dijo nerviosamente la rubia, mientras agitaba las manos en manera de negación

"Ok" dijo Makoto mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa y entraba al baño en toalla

Miki se apuró en sacarse la ropa para entrar al baño, también en toalla. Al entrar se percató que Makoto se estaba lavando el pelo, así que se acercó y tomó un asiento para sentarse detrás de ella

"¿Quieres que te ayude, Makoto-kun?" preguntó Miki

"Está bien" respondió Makoto quien dejaba a Miki lavar su pelo

Al cabo de unos minutos, Miki terminó de lavar el pelo a Makoto, por lo que Makoto se paró de su lugar y se fue a sentar en la bañera con agua. Miki comenzó a lavar su pelo, esto provoco que hubiera un silencio, hasta que termino de lavarse, entonces, Miki se paró y se fue a meter a la bañera, para sentarse entre las piernas y apoyarse en el pecho de la pelinegra, provocando la sorpresa y el rubor de la pelinegra, la cual lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

_Maldición, no sé qué hacer, ¿Por qué, Miki se tuvo que venir a sentar entre mis piernas?, no puedo hacer nada en esta posición. . . _pensaba Makoto, mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa

_Miki, idiota, por qué tenías que venir a sentarte acá, tengo que decir algo para alivianar el ambiente. . . _pensó, mientras se acomodaba un poco

"Nee, Makoto-kun ¿Por qué nunca están tus padres en casa?" preguntó inocentemente Miki, para sacar un tema de conversación.

Al comienzo Makoto no dijo nada, solamente rodeo con sus brazos el abdomen de Miki y lo abrazo levemente, provocando el rubor de la rubia.

"Eso es porque, mi padre es un empresario por lo que siempre está de viaje de negocios o cosas por el estilo y mi madre siempre lo acompaña, ella me dice que mi padre no es nada sin ella" dijo Makoto con un tono melancólico, Miki al percatarse de la manera de hablar de Makoto la miro y se dio cuenta que la pelinegra tenía una mirada triste.

"Ettoo, Makoto-kun, yo no-"

"No te preocupes Miki, no dijiste nada malo, simplemente cuando vi la de tus padres, me trajo varios recuerdo de cuando mis padres no viajaban todo el tiempo" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa forzada, mientras seguía abrazando el abdomen de Miki.

Pasaron unos segundo y Miki se soltó del abrazo de Makoto, provocando la sorpresa de la pelinegra.

"Miki, ¿qué-" Makoto no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la rubia rodeo el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos, para abrazarla.

"Makoto-kun, yo no quería preguntar eso, no fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento" dijo Miki lamentándose.

"Miki, te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, además me alegro de habértelo contado a ti que a cualquier otra persona" dijo Makoto, mientras alejaba un poco a Miki y la miraba a los ojos, para luego tomar su mentón con una mano, y con la otra su cintura, para depositarle un casto beso en los labios, al cual Miki correspondió de inmediato.

Se separaron unos cuantos centímetros para poder tomar aire.

"Miki, creo que sería mejor irnos a dormir" propuso la pelinegra mientras miraba a Miki

"Creo lo mismo" dijo Miki, mientras se levantaba y se salía de la bañera, provocando que Makoto se ruborizara y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.

Después de que Miki saliera del baño Makoto se levantó y tomó su toalla para enrollarla alrededor de su cuerpo y poder salir en busca de su pijama

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al rato de que ambas chicas se secaran el pelo y se colocaran el pijama, les dieron las 22:00 p.m., por lo que examinaron sus cosas para el viaje de mañana y se fueron a acostar a la cama de Makoto.

"La cama de Makoto-kun están suave. . ." dijo Miki, mientras se estiraba en la cama de Makoto

"Supongo que tienen razón. . ." dijo Makoto, mientras se acostaba al lado de la rubia

"Nee, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Miki, acercándose a Makoto, para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra ". . . ¿Cuándo le vamos a decir al resto de nuestras compañeras, sobre nuestra relación?

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" dijo extrañada la pelinegra por la pregunta de Miki

"Es que no quiero ocultar nuestra relación en la agencia ya que no me gusta contener mí cariño, además tampoco quiero estar mintiendo a nuestras amigas" dijo con tono serio Miki

"Ya veo. . . sabes, yo creo que lo mejor sería decírselo cuando volvamos a la agencia, o sea el martes, pero hay una persona a la cual se lo tengo que contar a solas" dijo Makoto, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miki

"¿Y quién sería?" preguntó Miki mientras levantaba la mirada para ver al rostro a Makoto

"Yukiho" respondió seria la pelinegra, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Miki

"¿Y por qué se lo tienes que decir a solas?" preguntó Miki, antes de acomodarse

"Porque es mi mejor amiga, además siempre le tengo que contar las cosas antes que a los demás, después de que no le conté un secreto mío, lo cual esa vez le dolió y molestó demasiado" respondió la pelinegra

"Entonces, dile en otro lugar y yo les digo a las demás" propuso Miki, mientras abrazaba el torso de Makoto

"Me parece una buena idea" dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba en su cama "Sabes Miki, creo que es hora de dormir" agregó mientras abrazaba a la rubia

"Si tienes razón. . . aahhhh" dijo la rubia, antes de bostezar y acurrucarse al costado de Makoto

"Miki. . ." dijo Makoto, ya que no podía dormir por la ansiedad

"¿Miki?" llamó la pelinegra a Miki, ya que no recibía respuesta, al ver que tampoco recibía respuesta alguna, bajó la mirada y se encontró con Miki que yacía durmiendo a su lado.

_Parece una doncella, cuando duerme, tan tranquila y serena. . . _pensaba Makoto, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la rubia y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

". . . no me dejes, Makoto-kun. . . "dijo entre sueños la rubia

"Jamás lo haría, aunque me contaran la peor cosa sobre ti, siempre confiaría en tú palabra" dijo en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba para dormir

"Buenas noches, Miki. . ." dijo Makoto antes de quedarse dormida, abrazando a Miki por la cintura

Así pasaron la tranquila noche, ambas chicas, una en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

><p>Espero q les haya gustado el segundo cap, x favor dejen reviews XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de tanto tiempo al fin sube el tercer cap de esta histora XD XD en mi opinión personal quedo muy bno espero q lo disfruten

Disclaimer: The idolm ster no me pertenece, si lo fuese Miki y Makoto serían pareja XD XD

* * *

><p>"Mmmm. . . Aaahhh" comenzó a despertar Miki, a causa de unos rayos de Sol que se filtraban por un espacio de la cortina de la habitación de Makoto.<p>

". . . Makoto-kun ¿Qué hora es?. . ." dijo adormilada la rubia, mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos con la parte posterior de su mano ". . . Eh, ¿Makoto-kun?" subió su mirada para ver al rostro dormido de la pelinegra.

_Que linda se ve cuando duerme. . . _pensaba Miki, mientras se reía para sí misma antes de acomodarse entre los brazos de la pelinegra, la cual solamente se giró para quedar de frente a Miki.

"Mmmm. . ." murmuró la pelinegra, quien se estaba comenzando a despertar ". . . ¿Miki?"

"Buenos días, Makoto-kun" dijo sonriente Miki

". . . buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto somnolienta la pelinegra

"Déjame ir a ver" dijo Miki antes de soltarse del abrazo de Makoto para luego pararse e ir a buscar su celular "Son las 06:20 a.m."

". . .Ok. . .aaaaahhhh" dijo Makoto mientras se sentaba en la cama, para luego bostezar y estirarse

Miki dejó su celular en el escritorio y comenzó a caminar seductoramente a dónde se encontraba Makoto.

"Nee, Makoto-kun ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotras?" Propuso la rubia antes de sentarse al borde de la cama y acercarse un poco al rostro de Makoto.

"No creo que sea buena idea" decía nerviosa la pelinegra, mientras se le comenzaba a calentar y teñir de rojo las mejillas

"Por favor. . ." suplicaba Miki, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Makoto con una de sus manos

"No, vamos a demorarnos demasiado, así que no. . ." decía cada vez más bajo la pelinegra por la sensación que le provocaba tener el aliento de Miki tan cerca de su cuello.

"Espera, Miki tengo una idea" dijo Makoto apartando a la rubia unos centímetros

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué te parece un beso de buenos días?, y luego comenzamos a prepararnos para irnos a la agencia" propuso Makoto, para que no se molestara la rubia

"Mmmm. . . Está bien" respondió Miki, antes de cerrar los ojos y abrir ligeramente la boca

Makoto tomó el rostro de Miki con ambas manos para acercarla y depositar un rápido beso en los labios de la rubia

"Fue muy corto. . ." alegó Miki haciendo un puchero

"Qué tengo que hacer para complacerte. . ." suspiró Makoto

"Yo sé que cosa" dijo animada la rubia

"Te dije que no" dijo Makoto mientras se paraba de la cama "Como sea, me voy a bañar, si quieres puedes pasearte por la casa o puedes desayunar"

"Está bien. . ." dijo sin ánimos la rubia, mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba a Makoto salir de la habitación

_Buuuuuu, que aburrida es Makoto-kun, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, aun así la amo. . . _pensaba Miki mientras abrazaba una almohada y se reía para sí misma.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Makoto, en su habitación, con una polera azul oscuro y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color beige.

"Estuvo realmente bueno el baño. . . Miki, es tú turno" dijo la pelinegra al ver que la rubia se encontraba en la habitación

"¿Miki?" Makoto comenzó a caminar para ver porque Miki no le respondía, al llegar al lado de ella, se percató de que se encontraba durmiendo

_Cómo se puede quedar dormida tan rápido. . . _pensaba la pelinegra, mientras se reía_. . . Creo que lo mejor sería despertarla_

Makoto tomó la almohada que abrazaba Miki y la dejo en el suelo, para luego colocar a la rubia boca arriba

"Miki, es hora de despertar" decía Makoto mientras agitaba levemente a Miki, la cual simplemente gruñía pidiendo más tiempo

_Maldición no se despierta, y si le tiró un vaso con agua en la cara. . . mmmm, de seguro se enoja conmigo, así que mejor no, entonces que puedo hacer. . .mmmm, tendrá que ser eso. . . _pensaba la pelinegra antes de colocarse encima de Miki, apoyando sus rodillas a los costados de la rubia y sus manos apoyándolas a los lados de la cabeza.

"Este será el último intento. . . "se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, antes de comenzar a darle suaves besos al cuello de Miki, la cual se comenzaba a retorcer por la sensación que producían los labios de Makoto contra su piel.

"! Waaaa ¡" despertó Miki empujando a Makoto, provocando que se cayera de la cama y que se golpeara en la nuca "! Ma-Ma-Makoto-kun, ¿Q-q-qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la rubia, mientras colocaba su mano en el cuello.

"Es que no te despertabas si te sacudía, así que intente otro método. . ." dijo Makoto mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se paraba para acercarse a Miki ". . . además, el aroma de Miki es muy agradable y su piel es realmente suave" susurró la pelinegra en el oído de la rubia, provocando que su cara se pintara de un rojo intenso.

"N-no digas esas cosas" dijo Miki mientras se alejaba un poco de Makoto

"Jajajaja, te ves realmente linda, pero sabes, tú haces siempre lo mismo conmigo, así que como pecas también pagas" decía sonriente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta "mejor vete a bañar para que desayunemos juntas" terminó de decir la pelinegra antes de cerrar la puerta

_Aaahhh, maldición la cabeza me da vueltas, Makoto-kun me sorprendió bastante, mejor me voy a bañar para tranquilizarme_. . .pensó Miki antes de pararse de la cama y tomar su ropa para dirigirse al baño.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de salir del baño, y de ir a buscar su bolso, Miki se dirigió a la sala para dejar su bolso en un sillón y dirigirse a la cocina para ver cómo se encontraba Makoto.

"Makoto-kun, ya termine" dijo Miki desde el marco de la puerta

"Ok, a mí me falta poco para terminar el desayuno, así que mejor toma asiento" dijo Makoto mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Ok, pero antes, ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó Miki, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de ella, entrelazando sus dedos

"Te ves bien" dijo Makoto sin mirarla

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si ni siquiera me miraste?" dijo un poco molesta la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa

"Es que para mí siempre te ves linda, no importa que cosa lleves puesto" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, mientras servía el desayuno y se sentaba al lado de Miki para comer

"Gracias. . ." dijo ruborizada la rubia

"No tienes por qué agradecerme" dijo sonriente Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de desayunar, Makoto tomó los platos para poder lavarlos, mientras tanto Miki se fue a la sala para acostarse en uno de los sillones, tomó su bolso que se encontraba en uno de los costados del sillón, para sacar su celular y ver la hora.

"¡Makoto –kun, son las 08:10!" avisó la rubia mientras guardaba su celular en el bolso

"Ok, no te preocupes, voy a buscar mi bolso y nos vamos" dijo Makoto, mientras se secaba las manos y se iba a su habitación

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al volver de su habitación, Miki la estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta con su bolso en el hombro.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó la pelinegra

"Ok" respondió Miki, mientras salía de la casa

Makoto terminó de guardar su chaqueta en su bolso y salió de la casa para cerrar la puerta con llave, y luego comenzar a caminar junto con Miki en dirección a la agencia.

"Nee, Makoto-kun ¿Sabes nadar?" preguntó Miki, mientras le tomaba la mano a Makoto

"Bueno, tomé clases, así que si sé ¿Por qué preguntas?" respondió Makoto, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Miki

"Es qué me preguntaba, si podrías enseñarme a nadar" dijo la rubia

"Claro, me encantaría" dijo sonriente la pelinegra

Después de lo que dijo Makoto, ambas chicas no se dijeron nada durante todo el trayecto a la agencia, ya que solamente pensaban en lo que podían hacer juntas una vez que estuvieran en la playa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"! Makoto-chaaann~ ¡" dijo una animada voz, pero que no perdía su tono de voz tranquilo

"! ¿Yukiho? ¡" Dijo sorprendida Makoto, antes de soltar la mano de Miki

"Buenos días Makoto-chan, Miki-chan" dijo Yukiho, mientras caminaba en dirección a la pareja

"Buenos días, Yukiho" dijo nerviosa la pelinegra, mientras simulaba una sonrisa

"Buenos días, Yukiho-chan" dijo molesta la rubia, mientras miraba a Makoto

"¿Van a la agencia?" preguntó la castaña

"Por supuesto, ¿Nos quieres acompañar?" propuso la pelinegra

"Me gustaría, si es que no hay problema" dijo Yukiho, mientras miraba a Makoto y luego miraba a Miki

"Claro que no lo hay, ¿cierto Miki?" dijo Makoto, mientras miraba a Miki

"Por supuesto que no hay problema" dijo Miki, dando una fingida sonrisa hacia Yukiho

"Ok" dijo alegre Yukiho, antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Makoto, provocando que Miki se comenzara poner celosa

"Nee, Makoto-chan, ¿Miki-chan se fue a quedar a tu casa?" preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba un poco más a Makoto

"Sip, es que como tiene problemas para despertar y teníamos que llegar temprano a la agencia, le propuse que viniera a pasar la noche a mi casa, para que no llegara atrasada" le explico Makoto a la castaña

"Ya veo. . . Makoto-chan realmente es generosa" decía Yukiho mientras le sonreía a Makoto, provocando un pequeño rubor en la pelinegra, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Miki.

_Por qué se ruboriza por una simple sonrisa de ella, y por qué es tan amable con ella. . . _pensaba Miki mientras miraba molesta a las dos chicas que caminaban delante de ella y que se sonreían una a la otra_ Se ven como una pareja. . . pero que estoy pensando, yo soy la pareja de Makoto-kun y no dejaré que ella me la quité. . . _Miki comenzó a acelerar el paso para quedar al lado de Makoto, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, apareció un perro ladrando mientras perseguía a un gato, lo que provoco que Yukiho se asustara y se aferrara del brazo de Makoto.

"Yukiho, ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Makoto, mientras asistía a la castaña

"E-e-el p-perro. . ." dijo Yukiho mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra y comenzaba a llorar

"Verdad que le tienes miedo a los perros, se me había olvidado" dijo Makoto mientras abrazaba a Yukiho para consolarla "Pero no tienes que tener miedo, yo estoy aquí, así que no dejaré que ningún perro te haga daño"

"¿De verdad, me protegerás?" preguntó Yukiho mientras se alejaba un poco de la pelinegra, y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sip, de verdad" dijo Makoto sonriéndole a Yukiho para tranquilizarla.

"Ok, me tranquiliza escuchar eso de ti" dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y le sonreía a la pelinegra

"Jeje, bueno, ¿seguimos caminando ahora que estás más tranquila?" propuso Makoto, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos y se daba la vuelta para mirar a Yukiho

"Claro" respondió Yukiho, mientras caminaba para quedar al lado de Makoto y le devolvía la sonrisa

"Makoto-kun se olvido de mí. . ." se dijo Miki a sí misma, mientras le comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de los ojos ". . . me dejó de lado por Yukiho" terminó de decir, antes de bajar la cabeza y cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, para comenzar a llorar

"Miki, ¿Por qué lloras?" dijo una voz preocupada

"Es que Makoto-kun me dejó de lado por Yukiho. . ." dijo Miki, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Yo no te he dejado de lado" respondió Makoto, mientras abrazaba a Miki y le acariciaba el pelo

"Entonces por qué eres tan amable con ella, por qué te dejabas abrazar por ella y la abrazabas también, y por qué te ponías roja cada vez que ella te sonreía" decía desafiante la rubia, mientras se apartaba de la pelinegra

"Es qué soy su mejor amiga y tomé la decisión de protegerla, ya que una vez, cuando éramos niñas un perro la mordió por mi culpa" explicó la pelinegra, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la rubia

"Entonces por qué te sonrojabas cada vez que ella te sonreía" dijo molesta Miki mientras miraba a los ojos a Makoto

"Digamos que me recordaba un poco a la sonrisa de Miki" dijo Makoto sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba levemente su mejilla con su dedo índice.

"¿Y cómo te puede recordar su sonrisa a la mía?" Preguntó extrañada la rubia

"Es que cada vez que las veo sonreír, una calidez reconfortante comienza a invadir mi cuerpo, siento un alivio al verlas alegres por causa mía y daría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa en sus rostros" dijo Makoto mientras le daba una cálida y sincera sonrisa a la rubia, provocando que se le comenzaran a colorear las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

"Eeettoo, ¿Makoto-kun?. . ." dijo Miki, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de la pelinegra

"¿Si?" dijo Makoto, mientras abrazaba a Miki y le acariciaba el pelo

"¿Tú me amas, verdad?" preguntó la rubia, antes de abrazar con más fuerza a Makoto

"Pues claro que te amo, si no fuese así, no seríamos pareja" dijo sonriente la pelinegra

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Makoto, la rubia soltó a Makoto de su abrazo y la separó unos centímetros de ellas, para mirarla seriamente a los ojos.

"Pruébalo" dijo Miki, mientras agarraba con fuerza la polera de Makoto

"Ok" respondió Makoto, antes de tomar con una mano el mentón de Miki, y con la otra rodear la cintura de la rubia para acercarla a su cuerpo, para luego depositar un tierno y lento beso en sus labios.

Miki se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Makoto para jalarla levemente y rozar con su lengua el labio de la pelinegra para pedir entrada, a lo cual Makoto correspondió abriendo ligeramente su boca para poder sentir la lengua de Miki juntarse con la suya, pero al cabo de unos segundos, debido a las sensaciones que le provocaba estar besando de aquella manera a la rubia colocó su mano, que sostenía el mentón de Miki, detrás de la cabeza de Miki para profundizar más aquel beso, empujando con su lengua para ganar aquella "batalla" que sostenía con su novia, una vez dentro de la boca de Miki, comenzó a explorarla lentamente, provocando uno que otro suspiro por parte de la rubia.

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron jadeando, pero no se dejaron de verse a los ojos y tampoco dejaron de abrazarse.

"¿Es suficiente prueba para ti?" preguntó la pelinegra

"Mmmm. . . Está bien" dijo sonriente la rubia, antes de acercarse nuevamente al rostro de Makoto para depositar un rápido beso en los labios a la pelinegra, para luego separarse del abrazo y extenderle la mano "¿Por qué no nos vamos?"

"Está bien" respondió Makoto, mientras le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

"ettoo, Makoto-kun, ¿A dónde está Yukiho?" preguntó la rubia, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la tímida castaña

"Le dije que se adelantara por que tenía que hablar unas cosas contigo a solas" le respondió la pelinegra sin mirarla

"Ya veo. . ." susurró Miki ". . . Makoto-kun, ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?" preguntó la rubia, al mismo tiempo en que apretaba ligeramente la mano de la pelinegra

"Claro, pregunta lo que quieras" respondió alegre la pelinegra

"¿Hay algo en qué se diferencie mi sonrisa con la de Yukiho?" preguntó un tanto avergonzada la rubia, mientras miraba el piso

"Pues claro que sí, cuando tu sonríes, es como si tuviera a un brillante y hermoso ángel delante de mí, que siempre está ahí para alegrarme los días" dijo sonriente Makoto, provocando que Miki se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

_Como se le ocurren esas cosas tan lindas, ahora no la puedo ver a la cara sin sonrojarme. . . _pensaba la rubia, mientras miraba el suelo

"Miki, ¡Miki!" llamaba Makoto a la rubia

"! Ah ¡ ¿Q-qué sucede, Makoto-kun?" preguntó nerviosa Miki

"Es qué ya vamos a llegar a la agencia" señaló Makoto "Así que deberíamos soltarnos, para no levantar sospecha"

"Tienes razón, lo siento" dijo Miki, mientras soltaba la mano de la pelinegra

"No tienes por qué disculparte" dijo sonriente Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Mako-chin, Miki-Miki, son las últimas en llegar!" gritaron las hermanas Futami al unísono

"Lo siento, pero tuve un pequeño percance con Miki en el camino" dijo Makoto en manera de excusa

"Mmmm, y qué clase de percance tuvieron, si es que se podría saber" dijo Ami con una sonrisa socarrona

Mientras que las gemelas molestaban a Makoto, Miki se fue a donde se encontraba Haruka, Chihaya y Yukiho.

"Miki, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?" preguntó Haruka

"Es qué tuvimos un pequeño problema" dijo Miki mientras se reía "Aparte de eso, ¿Te fuiste a quedar a la casa de Chihaya-san?" termino de decir la rubia con una sonrisa pícara

"Bueno, es que me invitó a su casa. . ." dijo Haruka ruborizada, mientras miraba a Chihaya, que se encontraba conversando con Yukiho sobre el viaje". . . y no quería rechazar su oferta" agregó en voz baja la castaña

"Entonces, sucedió algo entre ustedes dos" dijo entusiasmada la rubia, provocando que Haruka se ruborizara y comenzara a tartamudear, captando la atención de Chihaya

"Haruka, ¿Sucede algo?, tienes la cara roja y caliente" dijo Chihaya, mientras le levantaba el flequillo de pelo y apoyaba su frente con la de Haruka, provocando que su rostro tomara un color rojo más oscuro.

"N-n-no me sucede n-nada, Chihaya-chan. . . "murmuro las castaña, mientras se separaba de Chihaya, causando un ataque de risa en Miki "M-Miki-chan, no te rías" alegó Haruka, mientras se volteaba para mirar a la rubia

"L-lo siento, Haruka-chan, pero la expresión de tu cara es muy graciosa" dijo Miki, mientras trataba de calmarse, pero no lo lograba.

"Haruka, ¿De verdad no sucede nada?" preguntó la peli-azul, mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y la jalaba para que la viera a la cara

"Si de verdad, Chihaya-chan" respondió cabizbaja la castaña

"Ok, como tu digas" dijo Chihaya no tan conforme con la respuesta de Haruka

"¡Chicas, necesito que se acerquen para decirles sus asientos!" gritó Ritsuko

"Espera, no vamos a elegir los asientos nosotros" dijo sorprendida la rubia

"Jeje, se me olvido decírtelo Miki-chan" dijo Haruka, antes de disculparse con la rubia

"¡Muy bien, las que se van a ir conmigo en el auto junto a Kotori van a ser Azusa, Iori y Yayoi!"

"OK" dijeron las tres idols mientras entraban al auto después de dejar su equipaje en el maletero

"¡El resto van a ir con el Productor en el furgón y estarán divididas en tres grupos de tres personas, e irán en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha, ¿Entendido?!" explicó la castaña con gafas

"Entendido" respondieron el resto de idols

"¡Muy bien, en los asientos de adelante van a ir Hibiki, Haruka y Chihaya!" indicó Ritsuko

"Está bien" respondieron las idols, antes de guardar sus mochilas en la parte de atrás del vehículo e irse a sentar en sus puestos

"¡En los puestos del centro van a ir Takane, Makoto y. . ." hizo una pausa la castaña ya que no podía comprender la letra

_Por favor que sea yo y no Yukiho, por favor que sea yo y no Yukiho. . . _repetía una y otra vez Miki en su cabeza

". . . y Yukiho" terminó de indicar la Productora

"Yo quería irme con Makoto-kun. . . "dijo molesta y en voz baja la rubia

"¿Dijiste algo, Miki?" preguntó Ritsuko

"No, nada. . ." respondió nerviosa la rubia

"Ok, ¡Y en los últimos asientos van a ir Ami, Mami y Miki!" terminó de dar las indicaciones la Productora, para luego subir al auto y encender el motor

"Vamos, chicas son las únicas que faltan" dijo el Productor

"Está bien" dijeron alegres las gemelas, mientras que Miki lo dijo sin ganas, a la vez en que se subían al furgón

XXXXXXXXXXX

Durante el viaje, en el furgón las idols iban conversando sobre cualquier tema, Hibiki se había dado la vuelta para conversar con Takane, Haruka hablaba con Chihaya sobre diferentes temas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la peli-azul, y por último Makoto y Yukiho se encontraban teniendo una agradable conversación, que estaba comenzando a provocar que Miki se sintiera celosa, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las gemelas Futami.

"Viste Ami, Mako-chin y Yuki-pyon se llevan realmente bien" dijo Mami para captar la atención de Miki, lo que sí logro.

"Tienes razón, aunque es obvio ya que son "mejores amigas"" respondió la otra gemela, haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

"Pero a simple vista parecen una pareja ¿No crees?" dijo Mami para comenzar a inquietar a la rubia

"Tienes razón, y una muy bonita" respondió Ami, antes de empezar a reírse junto a su hermana

_Ami y Mami, tienen razón Makoto-kun y Yukiho-chan se llevan realmente bien e incluso parecen una pareja. . ._ comenzó a pensar la rubia, mientras miraba a Yukiho y Makoto reírse_. . . tal vez debería dejarlas tranquilas a las dos. _

"Makoto-chan, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó Yukiho, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa y que Miki le lanzara una mirada asesina a la pareja.

_Aaaaahhhh, ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso Yukiho?, ahora soy mujer muerta e incluso estoy comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación que proviene de atrás. . . _se dijo asustada la pelinegra, antes de mirar atrás y encontrarse con la mirada de Miki, por lo que volvió rápidamente su mirada a Yukiho, quien se había acomodado para acurrucarse al costado de Makoto "Cla-claro, pregunta lo que sea" dijo nerviosa Makoto, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

"Es que me preguntaba, ¿Si es que te gustaría salir conmigo el Lunes?" decía la castaña con leve rubor, provocando en Makoto una extraña sensación.

_Ja, buen intento Yukiho, pero Makoto-kun te va a decir que no, ya que va a tener una cita conmigo. . . _se dijo triunfal la rubia, mientras se relajaba en su asiento para escuchar la respuesta de su novia

"Golpe directo por parte de Yuki-pyon" dijo Ami, mientras tomaba su celular para utilizarlo como un micrófono

"Ahora vamos a ver la reacción y respuesta por parte de Mako-chin" agregó la otra gemela, tomando su celular para imitar a su hermana

"Mmmhhh, me gustaría, pero tengo otro compromiso. . ." dijo la pelinegra, antes de disculparse ". . . pero si quieres podemos juntarnos otro día" agregó Makoto, provocando que Yukiho se separara de su lado y le sonriera tiernamente

"Entonces podemos salir juntas el próximo sábado" dijo alegre la castaña, lo cual alcanzó a escuchar Miki

"Está bien" respondió Makoto

_Espera, no puede ser verdad, que Makoto-kun allá aceptado la oferta de Yukiho. . . _pensó sorprendida la rubia

"Entonces es una cita" dijo alegre la castaña, mientras abrazaba el brazo de Makoto, sorprendiéndola

"Espera, ¿Qué dijiste Yukiho?" Preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a Yukiho, mientras tanto en el asiento de atrás se encontraba Miki que estaba siendo comida por los celos

_Makoto-kun, ¿Por qué aceptaste ir a una cita con ella?, yo soy tu novia. . ._ pensaba furiosa la rubia mientras miraba a la tímida castaña y a la idol masculina conversar tan alegremente el resto del trayecto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el cual se iban a hospedar, sacaron todas las mochilas y bolsos del furgón y del auto, para amontonarlas en un lugar.

"Hey Miki, déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje" dijo Makoto tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, para que la rubia no se percatara de su nerviosismo

"No necesito ayuda, gracias" dijo la rubia con indiferencia hacia su novia, mientras tomaba su bolso y se giraba para comenzar a caminar a la cabaña en que se hospedarían, dejando a una muy sorprendida Makoto, por la reciente actitud de Miki.

"E-espera, Miki" tartamudeó la pelinegra, mientras salía de su sorpresa para detener a Miki por el brazo "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Lo siento, pero Miki no tiene nada de que hablar contigo" respondió con desdén la rubia, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Makoto, y se volteaba para mirarla a los ojos "¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Yukiho?, después de todo se llevan realmente bien" agregó la rubia molesta, antes de seguir su camino a la cabaña, dejando aún más atónita a la pelinegra

"Pero qué hice. . ." murmuró Makoto, mientras se cuestionaba lo que había hecho para poner así de molesta a su alegre e infantil novia_. . . No será, que habrá escuchado lo que dijo Yukiho, oh maldición por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí. . . _pensaba la pelinegra, mientras caminaba sin ánimos y con su bolso en mano hacia la cabaña

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Chicas, necesito que se acerquen un poco para darles el panorama de hoy día y mañana" Pidió Ritsuko, mientras hacia señas para que las idols se acercaran "Muy bien ahora que están todas les voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer, primero necesito saber que hora es"

"Son las 12:17 p.m." respondió el Productor mientras miraba su reloj de mano

"Ok, gracias. . ." dijo la ex idol "Entonces, tienen hasta las 17:00 p.m. para divertirse en la playa o hacer otras cosas, luego tiene que volver a la cabaña para arreglarse y luego ir a animar el festival, ¿Entendido?" terminó de dar las instrucciones la castaña antes de dar un vistazo a todas las idols que estaban presentes

"¡Está bien!" respondieron alegres todas las idols, antes de dirigirse a la habitación continua para cambiarse a sus trajes de baños

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que terminaron de cambiarse la ropa por sus trajes de baños, cada idol se fue a las actividades que querían realizar. Takane, Azusa y Ritsuko se encargaron de ir a comprar bebidas y otras cosas, las gemelas se dedicaron a enterrar al Productor dejando solamente su cabeza al aire, Yukiho, Yayoi e Iori comenzaron a hacer castillos de arena, aunque a la tsundere no le hiciera mucha gracia, Kotori se dedicó a sacar las toallas para estirarlas en la arena antes de colocar los quitasoles, luego se dirigió a la cabaña ya que tenía que ordenar las cosas que necesitarían para el festival, Chihaya y Haruka comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar una al lado de la otra conversando de cualquier tema que se les viniese a la mente, y por último, Miki se sentó en las toallas que se encontraban estiradas bajo los quitasoles para observar a Makoto y Hibiki que estaban por realizar una carrera de quien llegaba primero hasta un roca que se veía un poco a lo lejos.

_Por favor Makoto-kun ten cuidado. . . _pensaba la rubia mientras veía a la idol masculina realizar elongaciones antes de lazarse al mar junto a Hibiki para comenzar su competencia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al cabo de unos minutos Makoto y Hibiki regresaban a la orilla de la playa para dar por concluido su competencia.

"Jeje, parece que estás fuera de forma Hibiki" dijo alegre la pelinegra, mientras le sonreía a su compañera en competencia

"Aaahhh, cállate. . . esto. . . ha. . . ha. . . no es n-nada" decía jadeando la amante de los animales, mientras se estiraba en la arena mojada "¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía?"

"Simplemente salgo a trotar la gran mayoría de los días y me alimento bien" Respondió Makoto, mientras ayudaba a Hibiki a pararse.

"Oye, Makoto. . ." dijo un poco extrañada Hibiki, mientras miraba en la ubicación de Miki

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No crees que esos chicos que están con Miki, están siendo muy cariñosos con ella" le menciono la amante de los animales a la idol masculina, mientras le señalaba a un grupo de 3 chicos que se encontraban junto a Miki, hablando de manera muy alegre

"Pues tienes razón. . ." dijo en voz baja y molesta la pelinegra mientras miraba a Miki y luego a los sujetos que se encontraban más pendientes del físico de la rubia que de lo que estaban hablando _Qué creen que están haciendo esos sujetos con mi novia, no permitiré que le toquen un solo pelo_

"Mejor llamemos al Productor, para evitar problemas" propuso Hibiki un tanto preocupada por la situación actual

"No te preocupes Hibiki, déjame a mí" dijo Makoto, antes de alejarse de Hibiki, para comenzar a acercarse con paso firme donde Miki y el grupo de chicos

"Ooohhh, así que aquí estabas" dijo Makoto fingiendo una sonrisa sorprendiendo tanto a Miki como al grupo de chicos, mientras tomaba la muñeca de la rubia y la jalaba levemente

"Oye, nosotros estamos hablando con ella" dijo uno de los chicos mientras tomaba por la muñeca a Makoto, la cual simplemente se giró, mientras soltaba la muñeca de la rubia, y quedó observando con una mirada asesina a los 3 chicos.

"Si quieres seguir tocando cosas con esa mano te recomiendo que me sueltes" dijo amenazante Makoto, por lo cual el chico la soltó de inmediato y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella

"Tch, dejémosla sola. . ." menciono otro de los chicos ". . . vamos señorita, ven a divertirte con nosotros" agregó mientras se acercaba donde Miki, quien miraba un tanto asustada a los 3 chicos como también estaba preocupada por lo que le podría pasar a ella como a Makoto.

"Ni se les ocurra, colocar sus sucias manos sobre ella" menciono molesta la pelinegra, mientras se interponía entre el chico y Miki y les daba una mirada desafiante e intimidante al grupo de chicos

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando entre sí, y luego miraron otra vez a la pelinegra, quien no se movía ni cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

"Ya no importa, vámonos" menciono un chico de cabello negro que parecía ser el mayor del grupo, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar seguido de sus 2 compañeros, que de vez en cuando se giraban para volver a ver el rostro de Makoto.

"fiiuuu, menos mal que no paso a peor" decía la pelinegra, mientras se comenzaba a relajar, sentándose en una de las toallas seguida por la rubia, quien la miraba fijamente.

"Makoto-kun, estuviste muy genial" dijo Miki, mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y le tomaba fuertemente las manos a Makoto

"Waaaa, Miki no me asustes de esa manera, además estuve realmente nerviosa hace un momento" explicó la pelinegra mientras reía débilmente

"Eso no es verdad, me pareció realmente genial y valiente lo que hiciste, así que por eso muchas gracias. . ." decía la rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Makoto sorprendiéndola ". . . y lo siento mucho" agregó mientras comenzaba a llorar

"¿Eh, Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó extrañada la pelinegra

"E-es que trate muy mal a M-Makoto-kun. . ." decía Miki, mientras seguía llorando en el hombro de la pelinegra, la cual la abrazaba para reconfortarla ". . . Y a-aun así me salvaste"

"Miki, no tienes por qué disculparte tenías todo el derecho a enojarte conmigo, después de todo yo no le corregí cuando dijo que iba a ser una cita" decía la pelinegra, antes de separarse de la rubia para comenzar a limpiarle las lágrimas ". . . además, te salvé por qué eres la persona más importante de mi vida y aunque me enoje contigo o tú te enojes conmigo, no podría dejar que te sucediera algo" agregó sonriente la pelinegra

"O-ok" respondió en voz baja y ruborizada la rubia

Ambas chicas dejaron de abrazarse, para separarse un poco, ya que habían bastantes personas en la playa, además ninguna de las dos podía resistirse besar a la otra cuando se tenían en sus brazos. Pasaron los minutos, y Miki comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a Makoto, hasta rozar sus hombros, la rubia comenzó a palpar la poca distancia que las separaba hasta encontrar la mano de Makoto, para luego tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la pelinegra.

"Miki. . ." murmuró Makoto a su novia, quien había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras veía el extenso mar.

"¿Qué sucede, Makoto-kun?" preguntó relajada la rubia, mientras disfrutaba el agradable momento que pasaba con Makoto.

"Te amo. . ." murmuró Makoto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara su novia, mientras se separaba ligeramente de Miki para mirarla a los ojos y ser cautivada por esos ojos que expresaban una inocencia encantadora y una alegría contagiosa.

"Yo también te amo, Makoto-kun. . ." murmuró la rubia igual de fuerte que su novia, mientras se deleitaba con los ojos de Makoto que expresaban seguridad y confianza en sí misma, que le provocaban sentirse segura y protegida cada vez que Makoto estaba a su lado. La rubia se dejó llevar por el momento, por lo que se comenzó a acercar lentamente al rostro de la pelinegra, la cual también se comenzó a dejar llevar por el momento, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente hasta el punto en que podían sentir el aliento de la otra que les rozaba sus labios. . .

_Nunca había estado en una situación como esta, es como esa vez que nos besamos cuando íbamos a la agencia por lo del viaje, me late demasiado rápido el corazón, siento que pierdo la conciencia, ahora solamente me queda seguir a Makoto-kun como en aquella vez. . . _pensaba la rubia mientras juntabas sus labios con los de Makoto en un apasionante y lento beso

La pelinegra tomó el control de la situación, empujando ligeramente a la rubia sobre la toalla, mientras dejaba sus labios y bajaba para comenzar a dar suaves y tiernos besos al cuello de Miki.

"Ma-Makoto-kun. . . aquí no, nos pueden ver. . ." murmuraba la rubia en el oído de la pelinegra, quien seguía con sus caricias y besos

"!Makoto-chaaaaannn¡" gritó Yukiho, mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Makoto, quien al escuchar su nombre se apartó de encima de la rubia, para luego sentarse en una de las toallas, sin antes ayudar a levantarse a Miki, quien estaba con la respiración agitada y con su rostro de un color rojo intenso igual que su novia.

"¿Q-Que sucede, Yukiho?" preguntó Makoto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

"Ah ahí estás. . ." menciono alegre la tímida castaña "te estaba buscando, mira encontré esto mientras escarbaba" terminó de decir Yukiho, mientras se acercaba donde Makoto, y se sentaba junto a ella, mientras le mostraba una concha de mar.

"Que hermosa. . ." dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba la concha de mar que le paso Yukiho

"Sip, y lo mejor es que si te la pones al oído, escuchas el sonido del mar" menciono alegre la castaña mientras se acercaba un poco más y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra provocando que se comenzara a inquietar, tanto por lo cerca que tenía a Yukiho como por la reacción que podía tener Miki.

"No es justo, yo también quiero ver Makoto-kun" dijo un poco molesta la rubia, mientras se aferraba del brazo de Makoto, para apoyarlo en su busto, provocando que la pelinegra bajara la vista y se sonrojara repentinamente de un fuerte color rojo, antes de desviar su mirada rápidamente hacia arriba

_Oh, maldición por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí, en un lado tengo a Yukiho apoyada en mi hombro mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía que tengo para apoyarme, y por otro lado tengo Miki quien me tiene abrazado el brazo, apoyándolo en su busto bien desarrollado, de verdad que hice para merecer esto, bueno no me importa tener en esta posición a Miki, pero tenerlas a las dos significa un verdadero caos. . . _pensaba la pelinegra mientras miraba a Yukiho, quien dormía plácidamente apoyada en su hombro, y luego miraba a la rubia, quien también dormía apoyada en su hombro, mientras seguía abrazando el brazo de Makoto _De verdad me impresiona la facilidad que tienen para quedarse dormidas tan rápido y en cualquier lugar. . . _se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, mientras se reía débilmente para no despertar a las dos chicas que se encontraban cada una a cada lado de ella.

"Creo que lo mejor sería recostarlas en las toallas para que no despierten adoloridas. . ." se decía Makoto, mientras se paraba lentamente de su lugar y acomodaba a la rubia sobre una de las toallas y luego acomodaba a la castaña en la toalla continua a la que estaba Miki, después de hacer esto, Makoto fue corriendo a la cabaña para avisarle a Kotori de que Miki y Yukiho se habían quedado dormidas

"¿Y están completamente dormidas?" pregunto Kotori, mientras terminaba de desempacar los trajes

"Bueno yo creo, por que ni siquiera despertaron cuando me levante" respondió Makoto mientras se asomaba por la ventana para vigilar que nadie se acercara al par de chicas durmiendo

"Ok, entonces solamente nos queda traerlas a la cabaña para que descansen bien" dijo la peli-verde, mientras se acercaba a Makoto "Yo me encargo de Yukiho-chan, tu encárgate de Miki-chan"

"Entendido" dijo Makoto, mientras salía de la cabaña junto a Kotori, para dirigirse donde Miki y Yukiho que yacían aun dormidas en las toallas.

"Muy bien, Makoto-kun ayúdame un poco con Yukiho" pidió la peli-verde, a lo cual Makoto correspondió tomando a Yukiho delicadamente para luego colocarla en los brazos de Kotori "Gracias, ahora encárgate de Miki"

"Está bien" dijo Makoto, mientras veía alejarse a Kotori con Yukiho en brazos "Muy bien ahora tengo que levantarte, Miki" menciono la pelinegra, mientras tomaba con cuidado a Miki, al estilo princesa, para comenzar a cargarla hacia dirección a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro Makoto se dirigió a la habitación en la cual iban a dormir, para depositar cuidadosamente a la rubia en el futon que se encontraba al lado de Yukiho, pero mientras dejaba a Miki, esta la abrazo del cuello para jalarla, y así se acostarla entre ella y Yukiho, quien se había acomodado para acercarse a la pelinegra y abrazar su brazo. Mientras que Miki se había acomodado para apoyarse en el pecho de Makoto.

_Aaaaahhhh, maldición, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?, no puedo salir de aquí, porque de seguro las despierto. . . _pensaba nerviosamente la pelinegra, mientras miraba a Miki y luego a Yukiho, mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, entraron a la habitación las gemelas Futami, quienes al ver aquella escena se comenzaron a reír en voz baja.

"Mako-chin, eres toda una playgirl" dijo Ami, mientras se seguía riendo igual que su hermana

"Waaaa Ami, Mami no se queden ahí ayúdenme a salir de aquí" pedía la pelinegra en voz baja para no despertar a las chicas que se aún se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente.

"Ok, Mako-chin te ayudaremos, pero antes. . ." menciono Mami, pero antes de ayudar a Makoto fue a buscar en su bolso y en el de Ami, sus celulares ". . . sonríe, Mako-chin" terminó de decir mientras ambas le sacaban una foto a la pelinegra y a las dos chicas que se encontraban abrazándola

"Aaahhh, por favor ayúdenme y dejen de bromear" alegaba en voz baja la pelinegra, mientras era asistida por las gemelas, quienes apartaban a la rubia y a la castaña con cuidado para no despertarlas

"Listo, Mako-chin, nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó" dijo Ami realizando un gesto de un soldado saludando a su superior, al igual que su hermana

"Ok, gracias Ami, Mami ahora borren esas fotos que nos sacaron" pidió la pelinegra, mientras salía de la habitación junto con las gemelas Futami

"ettoo, mira Mako-chin, a Miki-Miki se le callo la parte de arriba del bikini" señaló rápidamente Mami

"¿Dónde?" dijo preocupada Makoto, mientras se giraba de inmediato, pero al percatarse de que no había nadie, las gemelas ya habían escapado con sus celulares.

"Ese par. . . "murmuro molesta la pelinegra ". . . cuando las encuentre me la van a pagar"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Makoto-chan" llamo Yukiho a su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba descansando sobre una de las toallas

"¿Yukiho?, pensé que estabas durmiendo" dijo extrañada la pelinegra

"Bueno acabo de despertar, y me mandaron para avisarte de que tenemos que irnos a preparar para el festival" explico la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Makoto

"¿Miki también se despertó?" pregunto Makoto mientras miraba a su compañera idol y mejor amiga

"Miki-chan, todavía no se despierta" dijo Yukiho mientras miraba el movimiento de las olas

"Ok, lo siento Yukiho pero no me puedo quedar contigo más tiempo, tengo que ir a ver a Miki" dijo la pelinegra, mientras se paraba de la toalla y se comenzaba a dirigir a la cabaña

XXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, en la cual todavía se encontraba Miki durmiendo, y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente donde su durmiente novia

_Tengo que despertarla de alguna manera, haber intentemos de la manera tradicional. . _. pensó la pelinegra, antes de sacudir ligeramente a la rubia y comenzar a decir su nombre, a lo cual simplemente respondió pidiendo mas tiempo _Por qué siempre te tienes que despertar de la otra manera y no puedes despertarte como las demás personas. . . _se preguntaba Makoto, antes de dar un largo suspiro, para comenzar a besar el cuello de Miki, provocando que la rubia se comenzara a reír ligeramente por la sensación de los labios de Makoto con su piel, pero a causa de esto, Miki comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Makoto, quien se encontraba mirándola detenidamente.

"Hola, Makoto-kun" decía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hola, Miki, ¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntaba la pelinegra, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Miki

"Bien. . ." dijo sonriente Miki ". . . soñé con Makoto-kun" agregó, antes de rodear el cuello de la pelinegra para jalarla y besarla en los labios rápidamente

"¿Y te acuerdas que cosa soñaste?" preguntó la pelinegra

"Sip, me acuerdo de que estábamos las dos solas en la agencia, la cual estaba mas iluminada que otras veces, nos sentábamos en el sillón y nos besábamos" relató la rubia, mientras empujaba ligeramente a Makoto para poder sentarse

"Eso es bueno. . ." dijo sonriente la pelinegra

"¿De verdad?" preguntó sorprendida la rubia

"Sip, se dice que. . ."

"! Makoto, Miki, váyanse a arreglar que son las únicas que faltan ¡" gritaba Ritsuko un tanto molesta, interrumpiendo la explicación del sueño de Makoto

"Se me había olvidado. . ." dijo nerviosa la pelinegra ". . . Miki, luego te explicó, ahora tenemos que irnos a arreglar" terminó de decir, mientras tomaba a Miki de la mano, para poder salir rápido de la habitación e irse a preparar para el festival

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luego del exitoso festival, las idols cansadas se dirigían a la habitación que compartirían. Al llegar comenzaron a organizar los lugares en que dormirían.

"Muy bien chicas, en esta habitación dormirán, Hibiki, Yayoi, Iori, Haruka, Chihaya, Miki, Makoto y Yukiho" mencionó la castaña con gafas, a las idols que se encontraban presentes

"Ritsuko-san, solamente hay 7 futones" dijo Yukiho, con su voz serena

"Bueno, entonces 2 dormirán en el mismo futon" dijo Ritsuko, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación "Kotori, te dejo el resto" agregó mientras salía del cuarto

"Entonces, ¿Quién van a ser las que van a dormir juntas?" preguntó Kotori, sonriente

"Yo me ofrezco. . ." dijo Makoto, mientras levantaba la mano ". . . yo no tengo problema con compartir, el mismo espacio en el que duermo"

"Si Makoto-chan es la que va a compartir, yo voy a tener que ser con la que comparta" dijo sonriente la tímida castaña mientras se acercaba, al lugar en el que se encontraba la idol tomboy.

"¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú la que comparta el futon con Makoto-kun?" menciono molesta la rubia, quien miraba seriamente a Yukiho

"Porque yo ya he compartido la cama con Makoto-chan, así que una vez mas no hará la diferencia" respondió tranquilamente Yukiho, pero que está vez miraba directamente a Miki, quien había desviado su vista donde Makoto, quien se encontraba silbando nerviosamente, mientras evitaba mirar a Miki._ . . Después hablaremos de eso Makoto-kun. . ._ pensó Miki, antes de volver su vista donde Yukiho

"Pero yo he estado más tiempo con Makoto-kun últimamente" dijo Miki, mientras se colocaba delante de Yukiho

"Cálmense, las dos no tienen por qué. . ." comenzaba a decir la pelinegra para tranquilizar a Miki y a Yukiho

"No te metas en esto Makoto-chan (Makoto-kun)" dijeron Yukiho y Miki al mismo tiempo, silenciando a Makoto, quien cada vez estaba más asustada del resultado que quedaría de está discusión.

"Eso es irrelevante, porque yo soy la mejor amiga de Makoto-chan, además de que nos conocemos de hace ya mucho tiempo" dijo Yukiho, quien disimuladamente se jactaba de su relación con Makoto.

"¡Pero yo soy la novia de Makoto-kun!" gritó Miki, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos en forma de puño, dejando a todas las idols presentes sorprendidas de la confesión hecha por su compañera, a excepción de Kotori, las gemelas Futami y Haruka, quienes, si bien estaban sorprendidas, pensaban que fue una imprudencia de Miki decirle a Yukiho, tan repentinamente, la relación que mantenían ella y Makoto.

Al escuchar está confesión por parte de Miki, Yukiho se le comenzaron a poner cristalinos los ojos, producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar

"Yukiho, esto. . ." la pelinegra, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarle a Yukiho

"¿Es verdad, Makoto-chan? ¿Es verdad, lo que está diciendo Miki-chan?" dijo Yukiho, mientras miraba con una expresión triste en su rostro a la pelinegra, quien sentía una inmensa culpa al no haberle contado antes a su amiga sobre su relación con Miki

"Eeettoo, si es cierto. . ." dijo cabizbaja la pelinegra, evitando el contacto visual con Yukiho

"O-o-ok. . ."dijo melancólica la castaña, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos

"¡Yukiho, espera!" gritó Makoto, mientras salía en búsqueda de Yukiho

"Makoto-kun, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó preocupada la rubia, mientras iba a buscar a su novia pero antes de que saliera de la habitación fue detenida por la mano de Kotori, la cual la jalaba por su brazo

"Miki, tenemos que hablar" dijo seria Kotori, dejando a una muy preocupada y nerviosa Miki, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Ha. . . ha. . . a donde se habrá metido Yukiho. . . _pensaba Makoto, mientras observaba, un tanto agitada, la playa, para luego distinguir una silueta muy conocida para ella, comenzó a acercarse precavidamente hasta quedar al lado de ella

"Yu-Yukiho, lo de antes. . ." comenzó a hablar Makoto culpable de las lágrimas de Yukiho, quien se encontraba sentada en la arena con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas ". . . yo de verdad lo siento, yo no. . ."

"Sabes, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Yukiho interrumpiendo a la pelinegra, mientras sacaba su rostro de sus piernas para mirar a Makoto-kun con claros signos de haber estado llorando, pero que aun así daba su mejor esfuerzo para hablar tranquilamente y no ponerse a llorar". . . desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti, tu forma tan segura de ser, tu bondad, tu voz tan fuerte y decidida pero a la vez tan dulce y alegre, además de qué siempre me has protegido y por ello estoy muy agradecida" confesó la tímida castaña, dejando atónita a Makoto

"Pero sabes, no me molesta que seas novia de Miki-chan. . ." dijo con una forzada sonrisa Yukiho, mientras le seguían cayendo las lágrimas por sus mejillas, está imagen de Yukiho provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara y se sintiera más culpable, por lo que decidió tomar asiento al lado de Yukiho ". . . bueno tengo un poco de celos hacia Miki por tenerte a ti, pero supongo que eso es normal, lo que realmente me entristeció y molestó es que no confiaras en mi, que te conozco desde pequeñas, para decirme algo como eso" agregó Yukiho, mientras corría su vista de los ojos de Makoto al reflejo de la luna en el mar

"Yukiho, para serte franca, tú también me gustabas, tu voz tan melodiosa me hacía sentir tranquila incluso cuando había discutido con mi padre, tu sonrisa me encantaba, pero cuando llegó Miki a la agencia, era como tenerte a ti y más, me gustaba su voz tan infantil, su rostro cuando se dormía y su sonrisa era la de un ángel" dijo con un tanto serio, pero que se podía notar su felicidad con cada palabra que decía sobre Miki

"Makoto-kun, ¿Podrías girar un poco la cabeza para acá?" pidió Yukiho, a lo cual Makoto obedeció girando su cabeza para mirar a Yukiho, quien le tomo su rostro con ambas mano para acercarla y darle un beso en los labios a la pelinegra

_¡Yukiho!. . . _la pelinegra se sorprendió por el repentino acto de su mejor amiga, pero podía sentir el sabor a lágrimas en aquel beso, que tiempo atrás había anhelado, por lo que simplemente correspondió aquel gesto. Luego de un par de segundos se separaron, pero simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de la brisa marina y de la compañía de la otra

"Yukiho, sobre lo que dijo Miki antes. . ." empezó a hablar Makoto ". . . yo de verdad quería decírtelo, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar, así que tuve miedo en decírtelo, lo siento demasiado" dijo apenada Makoto

"Está bien Makoto-chan" dijo sonriente Yukiho, aun que todavía se le notaban los rastros de lágrimas ". . . pero sabes necesito pedirte un favor" agregó Yukiho

"Claro, lo que tú quieras" respondió Makoto

"¿Puedes mantener en secreto lo que sucedió hace unos segundos y lo que va a suceder ahora?" preguntó Yukiho con su característico tono de voz tranquilo

"Si claro" respondió sonriente Makoto ". . . eh, espera lo que va a suceder ahora" reaccionó la pelinegra, pero ya era muy tarde la tímida castaña ya había juntado sus labios en otro cálido y tierno beso.

"¡Makoto-kun, Yukiho-chan!" gritaba Miki, sorprendiendo al par de chicas, provocando que se separaran inmediatamente.

"Mi-Miki, a-aquí estamos" gritó nerviosa y sonrojada Makoto, quien se sentía aliviada de que la rubia llegara en ese preciso momento, pues no sabía que hubiese podido pasar después. Miki comenzó a buscar con la vista a Makoto hasta avistar a una persona moviendo uno de sus brazos de un lado hacia el otro, por lo que corrió en esa dirección

"Yukiho-chan, de verdad lo siento. . ." se disculpó Miki, una vez llegando al lado de Makoto y Yukiho ". . . en realidad me excedí con lo que te dije hace unos momentos, además no sabía que también te gustaba Makoto-kun, así que de verdad lo lamento" terminó de disculparse la rubia

"Mi-Miki-chan, ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba Makoto-chan?" dijo sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada Yukiho

"Me lo contó Kotori-san, hace unos momentos" respondió Miki

"Ya veo" dijo Yukiho antes de suspirar aliviada

"Bueno ahora que ya me disculpé, me dijeron que las tenía que venir a buscar para irnos a dormir" dijo Miki, mientras se acercaba a Makoto y le sonreía

"Ok, entonces vamos" dijo Makoto ligeramente ruborizada mientras se levantaba, para luego extenderle una mano a Yukiho para ayudarla a levantarse

"Makoto-chan, adelántate, en un rato más vamos nosotras, que tengo que hablar unas cosas con Miki-chan a solas"

"Ok" dijo sorprendida la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, una vez que Makoto no estaba a la vista, Yukiho se comenzó a acercar donde Miki, quien estaba un poco nerviosa

"¿Y de qué quieres hablarme, Yukiho-chan?" preguntaba nerviosa Miki mientras forzaba una sonrisa

"Te quería hablar sobre Makoto-chan" hizo una pausa Yukiho para pensar un poco más lo que le iba a decir a Miki, quien tenia una expresión de extrañeza respecto al comentario de Yukiho

"¿Y qué quieres decirme?" preguntó la rubia

"Te quería decir, que tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Makoto-chan como pareja" dijo sonriente la castaña

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó sorprendida Miki

"Lo digo porque a Makoto-chan le importas mucho y se preocupa demasiado por ti, tanto que, te protegería aunque ella saliese bastante perjudicada, pero estaría feliz con el solo hecho de que tú no tuvieses un solo rasguño. . ." explicó Yukiho, provocando una extraña sensación de felicidad y culpa en Miki, la cual sabía que Makoto se preocupaba por ella, pero no tenía idea de lo que Makoto fuese capaz de hacer con tal de que ella no tuviese un solo daño ". . . Además, yo sé que si llegasen a discutir, o en el peor de los casos a terminar, ella lo sufriría demasiado" agregó Yukiho, mientras miraba seriamente a Miki

"¿Me estás amenazando?" preguntó asustada la rubia

"No, no, no sería capaz de hacer algo así. . . " Dijo la riéndose débilmente la castaña, mientras movía ambos brazos en manera de negación ". . . te lo estaba diciendo como información extra" la rubia al escuchar esto último, comenzó a caminar por la arena, mientras se reía para sí misma

"No tienes que decirme eso. . ." Dijo Miki, mientras se volteaba para ver a Yukiho ". . . ya que lo tengo más que claro, después de todo esas son algunas de las cosas por las cuales me enamoré de ella" agregó la rubia mientras sonreía, causando en Yukiho una pequeña sensación de alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo, por saber que su querida Makoto estaba con una persona que realmente la ama y que no le causaría ningún problema ni daño.

"Me alegra saber que Makoto-chan está en buenas manos. . ." dijo Yukiho antes de soltar un suspiró de decepción

"¿Yukiho-chan?" pronunció Miki mientras miraba preocupada a la castaña

". . . Pero sabes, no dejaré que te quedes para ti solamente a Makoto-chan" agregó Yukiho, mientras miraba desafiante a la rubia, quien le devolvió la misma mirada

"Entonces, no te lo dejaré tan fácil, Yukiho-chan" dijo la rubia, mirando a la castaña. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencios, escuchando el sonido de las olas, antes de comenzarse a reír

". . .ja, ja, ja. . . bueno como sea, por qué no mejor entramos, de seguro se están preocupando por nosotras" dijo Yukiho, recobrando su postura tranquila

"OK" respondió Miki con su típico tono infantil y alegre

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que, Miki y Yukiho volvieron a la habitación, de inmediato se acercaron las idols donde Yukiho, a excepción de Makoto, quien se encontraba junto a Kotori conversando de lo sucedido anteriormente.

"Muy bien chicas, ahora que ya están todas, es hora de irse a dormir" dijo Kotori, mientras llamaba la atención de todas ". . . entonces, Makoto-kun va a dormir con. . ."hizo una pausa la peli-verde para mirar a Makoto y luego a Miki y Yukiho

"Makoto-chan va a dormir con Miki-chan" dijo Yukiho, mientras le sonreía a la pelinegra y a la rubia

"¿Estás segura, Yukiho?" preguntó sorprendida Makoto

"Si, estoy segura, yo dormiré en el futon que esta al lado, después de todo ya arreglamos nuestro problema con Miki –chan" mencionó sonriente Yukiho, mientras tomaba su bolso para dejarlo al lado del lugar en que iba a dormir para luego sacar su pijama y cambiárselo por su ropa

_Gracias, Yukiho-chan. . . _pensó Miki, mientras sonreía "Entonces, Makoto-kun vamos a dormir juntas" dijo emocionada la rubia, mientras tomaba el brazo de Makoto y le sonreía causando que las mejillas de Makoto comenzaran a adquirir un color rojo carmesí

"O-ok" tartamudeo la pelinegra como respuesta, puesto que no podía mirar a la rubia, ya que le causaba ganas de abrazar y besar a Miki en esos momentos, pero tenía que controlarse ya que no era el lugar adecuado para hacer eso

Luego de que las idols, se cambiaran sus ropas por sus pijamas, terminaron de organizar los lugares en los cuales iban a dormir cada una, quedando Makoto y Miki juntas en la esquina de la habitación. Una vez que todas ya se encontraban acostadas, Kotori apagó las luces, para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a la suya.

Pasaron los minutos y todas las idols se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de cierta pelinegra, quien no podía conciliar el sueño, por ciertos pensamientos que le invadían la mente

_Me preguntó que pudo haber pasado si no te hubiese ido a buscar aquella vez que dormías. . . _se preguntaba Makoto, tratando de dar al mismo tiempo alguna respuesta, mientras observaba detenidamente el apacible rostro durmiente de su novia_. . . o peor aún que pudo haber sido de mí si no te hubiese conocido. . . _se volvió a cuestionar Makoto, pero esta vez al tratar de dar alguna respuesta, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de las cuales le comenzaron a seguir otras más

_Mejor salgo un rato para calmarme. . ._pensó la pelinegra, mientras sacaba cuidadosamente el brazo de Miki de su vientre, para poder pararse, una vez que lo hizo caminó entre sus compañeras idols, para luego salir al balcón de la habitación que se encontraba frente al mar

"Mmmm, ¿Makoto-kun?" murmuró somnolienta la rubia, mientras palpaba la almohada que se encontraba al lado suyo, pero al ver que no se encontraba su querida pelinegra abrió rápidamente los ojos y se incorporó para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a la pelinegra, en eso, notó que la puerta corrediza que conectaba al balcón se encontraba un poco abierta, así que se levanto sigilosamente, cuidando de no despertar a ninguna de sus amigas, para poder salir al balcón y encontrarse a Makoto con una triste expresión en su rostro y con lágrimas que le corrían por sus mejillas, mientras observaba aquel apacible mar.

"¿Makoto-kun?" pregunto en voz baja la rubia para captar la atención de la pelinegra, quien se dio media vuelta y al ver que era Miki volvió su mirada al mar sin antes limpiarse las lagrimas que le corrían por ambas mejillas

"¿Qué sucede, Makoto-kun?" pregunto preocupada la rubia

"Ah, Miki, no me sucede nada. . ." dijo Makoto mientras forzaba una sonrisa para la rubia ". . . solamente vine a tomar un poco de aire, pero ya fue suficiente así que volvamos a la habitación" terminó de decir la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente para que Miki no la viese a la cara

"No, espera. . ." dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo de Makoto para detenerla ". . . sé que te sucede algo, así que dime" pidió la rubia mientras miraba a los ojos a Makoto ". . . o acaso ya no confías en mí" agregó Miki con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

"No, no es eso, es solo que. . ." dijo cada vez más bajo la pelinegra, mientras se mordía su labio inferior y desviaba hacia otro lado su mirada

Miki la seguía mirando, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió tomar la iniciativa, por lo que tomó la cabeza de la pelinegra para jalarla y depositarla en su busto, para tranquilizarla, acariciando su pelo con una mano y con la otra acariciarle la espalda

_Miki. . . _pensó la pelinegra mientras se comenzaba a poner nerviosa y a sonrojarse, pero al comenzar a sentir el dulce aroma de la rubia comenzó a tranquilizarse para disfrutar aquella fragancia que le gustaba tanto, en cambio, Miki disfrutaba el tener abrazada a Makoto con su rostro en su busto, pues le reconfortaba la calidez del cuerpo de Makoto

"Me preguntó que hubiese pasado si no te hubiera conocido" murmuro Makoto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Miki, pero que aun así mantenía su rostro en el busto de la rubia

_Makoto-kun, así que eso es lo que te atormentaba. . . _pensó Miki cuando escucho el comentario de la idol masculina, para luego comenzar a reírse en voz baja, captando la atención de Makoto, quien se separo de Miki para mirarla

"¿De qué te ríes?" pregunto un poco molesta la pelinegra

"Me rio de lo que piensa Makoto-kun. . . " Dijo Miki mientras acercaba Makoto para volverla a abrazar ". . . no tienes que preocuparte por lo que hubiese sucedido, tienes que vivir y preocuparte por lo que pasa ahora" agregó Miki para reconfortar a Makoto

"Pero. . ." dijo Makoto volviendo a separarse de Miki para mirarla a los ojos

"O acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo" murmuró Miki mientras se le comenzaban a poner cristalinos sus ojos provocando que la pelinegra se comenzara a preocupar

"No, no, no, jamás en la vida, ni por nada en el mundo te dejaría, porque te amo Miki" dijo Makoto, mirando seriamente a la rubia, antes de colocar una mano en la mejilla de Miki para luego depositarle un casto beso en los labios a la rubia

"Yo también te amo, Makoto-kun, así que por favor deja de pensar en eso" dijo Miki mirando dulcemente a los ojos de Makoto

"Esta bien" respondió sonriente la pelinegra antes de volver a besar a Miki, para luego separarse y tomarle la mano para volver a entrar a la habitación y acostarse en su futon

_Muchas gracias, Miki. . . _pensaba Makoto, mientras le apartaba los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre el rostro durmiente de Miki _Jejeje a pesar de comportarse de manera infantil, a veces dice cosas muy maduras y profundas. . . _se dijo en su mente la pelinegra mientras la observaba, con su cabeza siendo soportada por su brazo, antes de comenzar a reírse para si misma

"Mmmhhh. . . ¿Makoto-kun?" dijo Miki al comenzar a despertarse

"Ah Miki, lo siento por despertarte pero no es nada así que vuelve a dormir" dijo Makoto para que su novia no se preocupara y se volviese a dormir

". . . Esta bien" murmuro Miki antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada para luego tomar por el cuello a Makoto y así jalarla para que descansara su cabeza en el busto de la rubia

_Miki, tú si sabes que hacer para tranquilizarme. . . _pensó Makoto antes de dejarse llevar por la fragancia de Miki, y esta por la calidez del cuerpo de Makoto, para luego quedarse ambas profundamente dormidas

Al otro extremo de la habitación, observando la escena que habían protagonizado Miki y Makoto, se encontraba cierta idol cuyos gustos tienen relación con los animales

_Increíble, una falta un solo día a la agencia y ocurren varias cosas. . . _pensó Hibiki antes de dar un largo y pesado suspiro, para luego voltearse y observar a la idol infantil, que se encontraba en el futon continuo al suyo, tiritando del frío que hacia en la habitación

_Mejor voy a acercarme a Yayoi para darle calor con mi cuerpo, después de todo todas están en pareja. . ._ pensó Hibiki antes de levantarse para observar a Haruka abrazada a Chihaya y a Miki abrazando a Makoto, para luego irse a acostar donde la pequeña idol

_Sería un gran problema para su familia si ella se enferma. . . _pensó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a Yayoi, quien se acomodaba en el pecho de Hibiki, dejando así de tiritar, en cambio la amante de los animales, debido al calor del cuerpo de la idol infantil comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, cierta pelinegra de pelo corto comenzó a despertar lentamente con una cálida sensación a su costado.

"Mmmm. . .Aaaahhh" murmuraba la idol tomboy, quien comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos pero en el momento en que iba a sentarse para estirarse algo la detuvo, bajo la mirada para encontrarse a la rubia que la miraba fijamente con una dulce mirada

"Buenos días, Makoto-kun" saludo la rubia a su novia antes de acercarse para darle un beso rápido en los labios a Makoto

"Buenos días Miki. . ." respondió Makoto a su rubia antes de acomodarse para quedar de frente a ella, para luego pasar un brazo por debajo del cuello de Miki y pasar su otro brazo por encima de la cintura de su novia y así acercarse un poco más a la rubia ". . . ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Muy bien. . ." dijo sonriente la rubia ". . . dormí muy cómoda a tu lado" agregó Miki

"Jeje yo también, es agradable tenerte a mi lado. . ." dijo sonriente la pelinegra ". . . y ojalas siempre lo estés" termino de decir la pelinegra en un susurro cerca del oído de la rubia causándole un ligero rubor

"No te preocupes por eso, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo la rubia mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de la pelinegra "No se te va a ser fácil deshacerte de mí"

"Y tampoco lo quiero" respondió Makoto acercándose al rostro de Miki para plantarle un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas para luego separarse y darle una de sus confiadas sonrisas

"Makoto-kun. . ." dijo en voz baja la rubia casi en suplica mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Makoto

"¿Si?" respondió la pelinegra

"Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante, ahora que no hay nadie" propuso la rubia mientras levantaba su mirada y le daba una sonrisa pícara a su novia, quien al escuchar la propuesta de Miki comenzó a mirar para todos los lados en busca de alguien pero para su mala suerte no se encontraba nadie más en aquella habitación

"No creo que sea buena idea" respondió nerviosa Makoto mientras trataba de separarse de la rubia, quien rápidamente tomo los hombros de la pelinegra para empujarla y así dejarla acostada con ella encima

"Cómo puedes decir eso, si tu también lo has hecho. . ." dijo en un puchero la rubia ". . . y para colmo lo intentaste en la playa donde todos nos observaban" dijo finalmente la rubia cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos mientras miraba levemente molesta a la pelinegra pero a la vez con un ligero rubor de vergüenza por el tema que estaban sacando a flote

"Eeettoo. . . bueno. . . eso fue, haber como decirlo, un impulso" respondió Makoto un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada

"Pero aun así, yo quiero estar con Makoto-kun y compartir juntas estos momentos en que estamos a solas, pero siempre terminas por rechazarme" dijo triste la rubia mientras se le comenzaban a formar pequeñas lagrimas

La pelinegra se quedo contemplando cada detalle de la rubia y reflexionando sobre las palabras dichas por Miki, decidió finalmente actuar. Tomó con ambos brazos la cintura de la rubia para tomarla y luego dejarla descansar en el futon, como acto inmediato la pelinegra se coloco encima de ella colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la rubia para evitar que esta se escapara

"Esto es lo que querías. . . " Dijo con voz un tanto ronca la pelinegra, que provoco un estremecimiento por parte de la rubia, quien simplemente respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza provocando una sonrisa de medio rostro por parte de Makoto, que la hacía ver bastante seductora y confiada consigo misma

"E-espera, Makoto-kun. . ." dijo la rubia mientras trataba de apartar a la pelinegra ". . .puede venir alguien y-"

"Así que solamente a ti te gusta molestar de manera provocativa. . ." interrumpió la idol tomboy a la rubia mientras se volvía a acercar a su rostro ". . . pues entonces considera esto tu castigo por hacerlo" terminó de decir Makoto en el oído de Miki para luego bajar a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo, provocando uno que otro suspiro por parte de la rubia

"Ah, Makoto-kun. . ." mencionaba entre jadeos la rubia, el nombre de su novia ". . . Po-por favor, ah. . . ah, de-detente, M-Makoto-kun" decía entre gemidos la rubia, provocados por los húmedos besos que le daba la pelinegra al cuello de Miki y que ahora había comenzado a bajar por la clavícula de la rubia "D-detente. . ." murmuro la rubia, debido a las cálidas manos de Makoto, las cuales habían desabotonado la parte superior del pijama de Miki, y que una se deslizaba por el vientre hasta quedar al costado del pecho de la rubia, mientras que la otra mano la utilizaba para apoyarse

"Miki. . ." dijo en voz baja la pelinegra, luego de separarse ligeramente del sector ubicado entre los pechos de la rubia, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la rubia

"Ma-Makoto-kun, p-por favor d-detente" dijo nerviosa y afectada notablemente la rubia, debido a las sensaciones que generaban las caricias de la pelinegra, mientras la apartaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos y transmitirle aquella mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que la invadían en aquel momento.

La pelinegra se quedo observando el rostro de la rubia, el cual estaba pintado de un fuerte color rojo mientras le caían sobre la cara sus rebeldes flequillos, provocando una ligera risilla debido al estado de su novia y, que a pesar de ser bastante provocativa, seguía siendo una inocente niña.

"Miki. . ." nombro la pelinegra para captar la atención de la rubia, mientras subía para quedar con su rostro a la misma altura que el de Miki ". . . no te preocupes no voy a seguir"

"No Makoto-kun, si quieres puedes seguir. . ." dijo la rubia ". . . a mi no me molesta" agregó en voz baja la rubia

"Jeje, no tienes por qué decir eso Miki, no necesitas forzarte" dijo sonriente la pelinegra

"Pero. . ." alegó la rubia

"Nada de peros, te conozco Miki y sé que no quieres, yo no me hago problema por eso, solamente quiero pasarlo bien junto a ti" dijo la pelinegra mientras ordenaba el flequillo de la rubia

"Gracias, Makoto-kun" dijo sonriente la rubia mientras rodeaba el cuello de la pelinegra y la atraía hacia ella para besarla, siendo correspondida de inmediato por la pelinegra, provocando que ambas chicas se perdieran en su mundo y no prestaran atención a los pasos que se acercaban y que lentamente abrían la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba la pareja de idol besándose apasionadamente

"Ejem. . ." pronunció una de las personas paradas en el marco de la puerta para captar de inmediato la atención de ambas chicas, quienes se apartaron casi al instante y completamente ruborizadas y nerviosas ". . . parece que interrumpimos algo" agregó burlescamente la otra persona

"N-N-No i-i-interrumpieron nada Hibiki" dijo nerviosa la pelinegra

"Si claro, lo que vimos es tan cierto como decir que Haruka esta saliendo con Chihaya" dijo risueña la amante de los animales

"Di algo que no sepamos" dijo la rubia

"P-pero que dices Hibiki-chan" dijo sonrojada la castaña

"Solamente digo la verdad. . ." dijo Hibiki sin darle mayores rodeos ". . . de todos modos parece que se lo estaban tomando seriamente ustedes dos" dijo sonriendo pícaramente la amante de los animales, causando la extrañeza de las 2 idols que seguían sentadas em el futon y una ligera risilla por parte de Haruka

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo Miki, antes de mirar a Makoto y verla completamente normal a excepción de que sus mejilla comenzaron a adquirir otra vez el color rojo carmesí, mientras la miraba pero en el momento en que llego al busto de la rubia volteo de inmediato la cabeza, dejando aun más extrañada a Miki por lo que decidió bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la parte de arriba de su pijama abierto y con 3 marcas de besos ubicados entre los pechos de la rubia

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Makoto-kun, ¿Q-Qué s-significa esto?" preguntó totalmente roja la rubia, debido a la mezcla de vergüenza y molestia

"¿Qué cosa?, yo no veo nada" respondió Makoto mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"Mírame" exigió la rubia, siendo inmediatamente obedecida por la pelinegra

"Lo siento. . ." dijo sonrojada la pelinegra antes de darle beso en la frente a la rubia, sin antes levantarle su flequillo con una mano ". . .me dejé llevar" terminó de decir Makoto con una leve sonrisa

"No tienes que disculparte" dijo sonrojada Miki, mientras le tomaba una de las manos de la pelinegra provocando un leve rubor en ella

"Disculpe que las baje de su nube de amor, pero tenemos que ir a tomar desayuno, así que arréglense un poco y vayan a la sala" dijo Hibiki un poco molesta por el ambiente amoroso que se comenzaba a formar

"Bueno Miki-chan, Makoto-chan, es mejor que se apuren que algunas ya comenzaron a desayunar" agregó Haruka antes de salir detrás de Hibiki de la habitación en dirección a la sala

"Aaahhh, fue tan vergonzoso lo de las marcas" suspiró la rubia mientras se dejaba caer otra vez encima del futon.

"Lo siento, me deje llevar" se volvía a disculpar la pelinegra, quien cabizbaja miraba a su novia

"Jeje, no te preocupes Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Miki mientras extendía sus brazos para invitar a Makoto a que se acercara a ella ". . . después de todo si es Makoto-kun. . ." decía la rubia mientras se acercaba cada vez más al oído de la pelinegra ". . . la dejaría besarme donde ella quisiera" susurró seductoramente la rubia en el oído de la pelinegra, consiguiendo que el rostro de esta se tornara de un color rojo carmesí y que levantara rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de Miki

"¡ M-Miki !"" menciono un tanto alterada Makoto

"Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas de esa manera. . ." decía la rubia mientras se reía ". . . pero es verdad, solamente dejaría a Makoto-kun besarme y tocarme, ya que decidí que mi cuerpo le pertenecería solo a ella" dijo Miki mientras miraba tiernamente a los ojos a la pelinegra, quien debido a la vergüenza oculto su cabeza en el hueco del cuello con el hombro de la rubia

"Yo también Miki, te pertenezco solo a ti y a nadie más, pero más que solo mi cuerpo, también te ganaste mi corazón, así que a la única a la que amo eres tú Miki y nadie podría cambiar este sentimiento" dijo la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos para levantarse y quedar encima de Miki a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro pero lo suficiente como para verse a los ojos

"Yo también te amo Makoto-kun, desde la primera vez que te vi que pensé que serías mi príncipe pero más que eso te volviste la persona más importante en mi vida, ganándote todo mi corazón" decía con una suave voz la rubia

"También eres la persona más importante en mi vida" dijo la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia con el dorso de su mano para luego terminar con la corta distancia que las separaba y así juntar sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por la rubia, quien rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de su novia para profundizar más aquel gesto de amor

Una vez que se separaron, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, antes de sonreírse mutuamente para luego besarse nuevamente, siendo esta vez un rápido pero lindo beso, para posteriormente ordenar sus ropas e irse juntas a la sala para tomar el desayuno con sus compañeras idols.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que las idols habían terminado de desayunar, se fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y para ordenar sus bolsos, luego, una vez que terminaron de ordenarse, se dirigieron a la sala principal, en donde se encontraban los dueños del lugar en donde se hospedaron, Ritsuko, el Productor y Kotori, junto con sus bolsos. Las idols se colocaron en hilera para agradecerles a los dueños el buen trato y la hospitalidad, para luego tomar cada una sus bolsos e irse afuera para esperar al Productor y Ritsuko para subirse al furgón y al auto, y partir en dirección a la Producción 765

"Chicas, a vista de los sucesos que se han presentado, he decidido que cada una elija sus puestos para no provocar algún otro problema" dijo Ritsuko, provocando la emoción de todas las chicas, especialmente de Miki y Makoto

"Muy bien chicas, dejen los bolsos en las maletas y diríjanse a los puestos que quieras" dijo finalmente el Productor, dando paso a que todas las idols guardasen sus bolsos y se dirigieran a los puestos escogidos, yéndose en auto Iori, Hibiki y Yayoi, está última se sentía bastante nerviosa al estar al lado de la amante de los animales debido a la tierna acción que hizo cuando dormían provocando la idol infantil comenzara a ver a Hibiki con otros ojos

"Eeettoo, Ganaha-san. . ." decía Yayoi notablemente nerviosa

"Dime Hibiki, no me agrada mucho que me llamen por mi nombre" dijo sonriente la pelinegra

"Entonces Hibiki-san. . .ettoo, po-podría apoyar mi cabeza en tu hombro" menciono la peli-naranja mientras se propagaba un fuerte color rojo por todo su rostro producto de vergüenza

"! Claro, no tienes por qué preguntarme algo como eso ¡" dijo sonriente y emocionada Hibiki

Yayoi comenzó a acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de Hibiki, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra, provocando que esta comenzara a inquietarse por la cercanía de la más pequeña, quien comenzaba a deslizar su mano por la pierna de Hibiki para tomar su mano, provocando ambas chicas comenzaran a ponerse aun más nerviosas

_Awwww, que tierna es. . ._ pensaba Hibiki mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Yayoi, sorprendiendo a la pequeña _No puedo aguantarme más, tengo que besarla. . . _se propuso Hibiki, sin antes mirar a Iori, quien estaba completamente dormida y apoyaba sus cabeza en el hombro de Hibiki _Jeje, después la molestare. . ._ pensó la pelinegra, mientras se reía para sus adentros, llamando la atención de Yayoi

"Hibiki-san, ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la peli-naranja con su típica voz infantil, mientras no desviaba su mirada del camino

"No pasa nada. . . .Mmmm, Yayoi mírame un segundo por favor" pidió la pelinegra

"Si claro, pero para. . ." pero antes de que la pequeña idol pudiera terminar su frase, la mayor ya había tomado su rostro con una mano, para poder besarla en los labios, lo cual fue correspondido por la idol infantil, quien movía sus labios tímidamente para tratar de seguir el ritmo de Hibiki

"Ha. . . Ha" jadeaba Hibiki luego de separarse de su querida loli ". . .Te amo, Yayoi" dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la pequeña

"Yo también Hibiki-san" respondió Yayoi con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se volvía a acercar al rostro de la pelinegra para plantarle otro dulce beso en sus labios

Mientras esta tierna escena sucedía en el auto, en el furgón se había armado otro escandalo, involucrando a cierta pelinegra, quien tenía que soportar las constantes insinuaciones por parte de Miki y Yukiho, además de las continuas burlas por parte de las gemelas Futami

_Kami-sama, que he hecho para estar en estas continuas confrontaciones por parte de mi novia y de mi mejor amiga. . ._pensaba Makoto, mientras tenía los brazos de Yukiho rodeando su cuello jalándola levemente para su lado y mientras tenía a Miki quien sujetaba el brazo de la pelinegra dejándolo apoyado entre su busto _¡QUIERO LLEGAR RÁPIDO A MI CASA¡. . . _suplicaba Makoto en su mente, soportando las insinuaciones ambas chicas, quienes no cedían ante la otra, pues esto significaría que su querida Makoto estaría a completa disposición de una y dejaría de lado a la otra

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que llegaron, sacaron sus bolsos y se despidieron, tomando sus respectivos caminos a excepción de cierta pareja, que caminaban en dirección a la estación de trenes

"¿Y qué opinas de este viaje Miki?" preguntó Makoto para romper el silencio que se había formado

"Fue interesante, pasé lindos momentos junto a ti Makoto-kun, y con solamente eso, este viaje fue perfecto" dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra, entrelazando sus dedos

"Lo mismo digo" dijo la pelinegra, antes de pararse delante de Miki, sin soltarse las manos, para besarla en los labios, siendo inmediatamente correspondida por la rubia, quien cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llegar por la ternura de ese beso

"Te amo, Miki" dijo seriamente la pelinegra, mientras soltaba la mano de la rubia, para rodear su cintura con sus brazos, y estrechar en un fuerte abrazo a su novia, quien se encontraba sorprendida

"Yo también Makoto-kun" respondió con una de sus sonrisas infantiles la rubia

"Quiero que sepas, que aunque le guste a Yukiho, nada va a cambiar entre nosotras, este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti nadie lo va a cambiar, siempre vas a tener parte de mi corazón, Miki" dijo la pelinegra mientras se separaba de la rubia sin soltar su cintura

"Lo sé, Makoto-kun, pero sabes no me molesta lo de Yukiho-chan, es divertido en cierto modo, pero yo sé que nada va a cambiar, y aunque en el peor de los casos, y espero que Kami-sama no lo permita, llegásemos a terminar, tú siempre vas a estar en mi corazón" dijo Miki sonriente, pero a causa de la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, provocaban que la rubia se viera mucho más linda

"Te amo demasiado" dijo Makoto, antes de tomar nuevamente a la rubia por la cintura para jalarla y plantarle un lindo beso en los labios de la rubia, quien rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la pelinegra, incitándola a profundizar más aquel beso, lo cual funcionó, la pelinegra rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de la rubia, provocando cierta sorpresa por parte de Miki, pero a los segundos después aquella sorpresa fue remplazada por una sonrisa, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de su querida pelinegra en su boca, la cual comenzó a explorar lentamente la boca de la rubia, juntando de vez en cuando su lengua con la de Miki, provocando algunos suspiros por parte de esta, que además de ser provocados por aquel apasionado beso, eran provocados por la cercanía del cuerpo de Makoto con el suyo, debido a que, mientras estaba sumergida en la necesidad de responderle al beso de la pelinegra, esta había comenzado a caminar ligeramente, para dejarla apoyada con una pared, dejándola acorralada, para luego mover sus manos desde la cintura de la rubia a la espalda, provocando que se acercaran más, y a la cadera de esta.

"ha. . .ha. . .ha, Miki. . . yo. . ." trataba de hablar la pelinegra, luego de haberse separado debido a la falta de aire, pero fue silenciada por un dedo de la rubia que se apoyó contra sus labios

"shhh, Makoto-kun no tienes que decir nada, con esto ya me lo expresaste. . ." dijo la rubia, luego de sacar el dedo de los labios de Makoto, para jalarla y así apoyar sus frentes para quedar fijamente mirando los ojos de la otra ". . . no me vas a perder, te quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ti, te lo dije o no, no te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mi" dijo finalmente la rubia, terminando su oración con una sonrisa, ganando un largo suspiro por parte de Makoto

"Y tampoco quiero que sea fácil" respondió Makoto antes de besarle la frente a Miki, quien riéndose apartó a Makoto a un lado, para luego dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la estación para luego voltearse sonriendo y extendiéndole una mano a la pelinegra

"¿Nos vamos ya, Makoto-kun?" preguntó la rubia

"Por supuesto" respondió la pelinegra caminando en dirección a su rubia para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, para luego caminar juntas hacia la estación de trenes, pensando en las dulces palabras de la otra y en lo que les esperaría el día de mañana, aquel día que tanto habían esperado, el día en que iban a tener su primera cita.

* * *

><p>Espero q lo hayan disfrutado y para el proximo cap y final se viene lo q se habia esperado XD XP<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, volvi a subir este capitulo ya que pensaba que habia quedado muy corto y nose quize extenderlo un poco más XD espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimmer: The Idolmaster no espropiedad mia si lo fuese Miki y Makoto serían pareja XD XD

* * *

><p>Ya era lunes, y Makoto se estaba terminando de alistar para poder salir a encontrarse con su novia. Se paró por última vez delante del espejo para revisar su vestimenta, llevaba una camisa, muy parecida a la de un hombre, de color negro y desabotonada, dando vista a una polera sin mangas de color blanco, sin ningún diseño, en el tren inferior llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, y unas zapatillas converse de color negro con partes blancas, se terminó de arreglar un poco su pelo, ya que al tenerlo corto lo desordenaba un poquito y la hacía ver genial, fue a su velador tomó su billetera, sus llaves y su celular, lo abrió para ver la hora y se percató de que se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde, así que bajó corriendo las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y se fue corriendo, en dirección a la entrada del parque de la ciudad.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que la pelinegra llegó a la entrada, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Miki, quien se encontraba parada al lado de la entrada, Makoto se quedó observando de pies a cabeza a la rubia, la cual lleva una polera de rayas verdes con blancas con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, además llevaba un collar largo en forma de corazón, en el tren inferior utilizaba unos shorts bastantes cortos que le permitían a la rubia lucir sus piernas, y como calzado llevaba unas botas vaqueras que la hacían ver un poco más alta que Makoto, quien al terminar de mirar a la rubia, comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente donde la rubia, para aprovechar un momento en que la rubia le daba la espalda para taparle los ojos con ambas manos.

"¿Quién soy?" dijo la pelinegra en el oído de la rubia, quien sonrió al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar

"¿Cómo estás, Makoto-kun?" preguntó, en manera de respuesta la rubia

"¿Tan notoria es mi voz?" dijo la pelinegra, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, mientras dejaba libre los ojos de Miki, quien se volteaba y saludaba a Makoto con un rápido beso en los labios, para que las demás personas no se dieran cuenta

"Es que es la voz de Makoto-kun. . ." dijo sonriente la rubia ". . .la podría identificar, incluso, en una habitación donde hubieran 20 personas hablando al mismo tiempo y yo estuviera con los ojos cerrados. . ." agregó la rubia mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la pelinegra ". . .después de todo es la voz de mi cariño, de quién estamos hablando" dijo finalmente la rubia en el oído de la pelinegra, provocándole cierto sonrojo, el cual, para ocultarlo, tubo que abrazar a la rubia, quien se reía de la acción de su novia

"Makoto-kun es tan, ¡Ay!" Miki no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que Makoto le había mordido el cuello, pero no tan fuerte para no dejarle alguna marca a la rubia

"No me digas eso. . ." dijo la pelinegra mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la rubia y comenzaba a caminar por el camino del parque

"Pero Makoto-kun, no te enojes" suplicaba la rubia, mientras corría para quedar al lado de la pelinegra, quien la ignoraba, no porque estuviera enojada, sino, porque le habían surgido ganas de besar a Miki en ese momento, además de que no quería demostrarle lo avergonzada que estaba a su novia por el comentario realizado por esta misma

La pelinegra siguió caminando un par de minutos más sin dirigirle la palabra a la rubia, levantó su mirada del piso y se percató que no había otras personas, además de Miki, por lo que aprovecho ese momento para darse vuelta y jalar con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la rubia, para depositarle un lento y cálido beso en los labios a Miki, sorprendiéndola, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderle, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de mejor manera los labios que se movían contra los suyos

"No estoy enojada. . ." dijo Makoto luego de separarse del beso con Miki ". . . jamás podría enojarme por semejante estupidez contigo" agregó antes de besarle nuevamente los labios a la rubia

"Pero por qué no me hablaste" preguntó la rubia, una vez que se volvieron a separar

"Es que no quería que me vieras tan avergonzada, además si pasaba unos segundos más cerca de ti, no iba a poder evitar las ganas de besarte en ese momento en que estábamos en público" dijo avergonzada la pelinegra mientras se rascaba con su dedo índice una de sus mejillas

"jeje, pero ahora no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor" dijo la rubia seductoramente en el oído de la pelinegra

"Tranquila, guarda un poco para después" dijo sonriente Makoto, mientras apartaba a la rubia

Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar una al lado de la otra hasta llegar a un puesto de crepas, por lo que decidieron descansar

"Makoto-kun espérame un momento, voy a ir al baño y vuelvo en un rato" dijo Miki mientras se levantaba del banco

"Esta bien, mientras tanto voy a pedir las crepas" dijo la pelinegra, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al puesto de crepas

"Ok" dijo la rubia, mientras se dirigía al baño

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al cabo de 5 minutos, regresó la rubia del baño, pero en el momento en que iba de regreso al banco donde se encontraba Makoto, presenció algo no muy agradable para sus ojos. La pelinegra se encontraba hablando animadamente con tres chicas, una tenía el pelo castaño claro y su corte era de melena y tenía los ojos color miel y era como 10cm más baja que la pelinegra, la segunda era la más alta del grupo, incluso pasaba ligeramente a Makoto, tenía un cuerpo tan bien desarrollado como la rubia, tenía el pelo negro y largo, y sus ojos eran de color verde claro, más claro que los de la rubia, y la tercera chica era un poco más baja que la pelinegra tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros de color naranja y sus ojos eran de color azul, esta última chica era la que mantenía una conversación más cálida con la pelinegra, se sonreían mutuamente, pero la peli-naranja miraba a Makoto de otra manera y se sonrojaba cada vez que la pelinegra le sonreía

"Nee, Makoto. . ." dijo la peli-naranja

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a comer su crepa de chocolate y banana, mientras sostenía la crepa de Miki con la otra mano

"Tiene crema aquí" dijo la oji-azul mientras se acercaba y lamía la esquina de los labios de la pelinegra, quien debido a la sorpresa dejo caer la crepa de Miki, para quitarle la crema, provocando en Miki, quien observaba la escena, deseos de ir y empujar lejos a la chica que osaba por lamerle la mejilla a su novia, pero en vez de eso comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraban

"!Makoto-kun¡" gritó la rubia, llamando la atención de la pelinegra quien se separó rápidamente de la otra chica

"Miki, te demoraste mucho" dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa

"Lo siento, pero estaba lleno. . ." dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa ". . . ¿Y quién es ella?" preguntó ocultando su curiosidad mientras miraba a la peli-naranja

"Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka" dijo la peli-naranja mientras le sonreía a la rubia ". . . y las que me acompañan son Sonoda Umi y Koizumi Hanayo"

"Un gusto en conocerte" dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas

"Igualmente, mi nombre es Hoshii Miki . . ." dijo la rubia simulando una sonrisa " . . . disculpa mi insolencia, pero tú y Makoto-kun se conocen"

"Pues sí, somos compañeras de clases. . ." dijo Makoto mientras miraba a Honoka

". . .y también somos exnovias" dijo Honoka justo después de Makoto, sorprendiendo tanto a Miki como a Makoto, quien nerviosa trataba de pensar algo para poder alejar a Miki de Honoka, ya que no quería que su exnovia y su novia estuvieran juntas, especialmente con lo celosa que puede llegar a ser Miki

"Ya veo. . ." dijo Miki aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras miraba a la pelinegra, quien a través de su mirada trataba de decirle a Miki que la perdonara por no decirle

"¿Y tú qué relación tienes con Makoto?" preguntó la oji-azul un tanto curiosa por saber la relación que tenían ambas chicas

"Pues yo soy la me-" comenzaba a decir la rubia hasta ser interrumpida por los brazos de la pelinegra que la rodearon por la cintura jalándola hacia ella

"Es mi novia" dijo Makoto mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la rubia y le sonreía a las demás chicas, quienes quedaron sorprendidas por la repentina confesión de la pelinegra

"Jeje, no me sorprende viniendo de Makoto" dijo Honoka mientras se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz, lo cual fue percibido por la pelinegra quien soltó a la rubia y comenzó a acercarse donde la peli-naranja

"Honoka, fue un gusto encontrarme contigo, puesto que hace un tiempo que no vas a clases, no sabes lo mucho que extraño las conversaciones contigo" dijo la pelinegra antes de abrazar a Honoka, provocando que esta comenzara a llorar en el hombro de la pelinegra, preocupando a sus dos amigas

"Lo siento, Makoto, pero estuve de viaje, mas te prometo que este semestre que viene voy a volver contigo" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Makoto

"Esta bien, y yo te prometo que esperare por ti" dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la oji-azul

"Entonces es una promesa" dijo Honoka mientras se separaba y extendía su meñique

"Es una promesa" dijo Makoto, mientras extendía su meñique y lo entrelazaba con el de Honoka formando una promesa de meñiques

"Bueno, fue un gusto el haberte visto otra vez Makoto" dijo la peli-naranja mientras se separaba de Makoto

"Lo mismo digo" dijo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía a las 3 chicas

"Pero nos tenemos que ir, Bye" dijo Honoka después de besarle la mejilla a la pelinegra

"Bye Honoka" dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras veía irse a la peli-naranja con sus amigas

_Es segunda vez que veo de esta manera a Makoto-kun, la otra vez fue cuando miraba la foto de mis padres, siento que no la conozco lo suficiente. . . _pensó apenada la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar, la pelinegra se dio media vuelta para decir algo pero se quedó callada por el estado de Miki, por lo que comenzó a acercarse donde la rubia para abrazarla

"Lo siento, Miki, por todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Makoto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Miki

"No tienes por qué disculparte, solamente quiero que me expliques quien es ella y qué paso entre ustedes dos" dijo la rubia después de apartarse del abrazo de la pelinegra

"Esta bien, pero antes vayamos por otras crepas, que quede con hambre" dijo Makoto mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para que la siguiera al puesto de crepas del parque

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de comprar las crepas, ambas chicas se dirigieron a otro banco un tanto mas alejado de las demás personas para poder tener algo más de privacidad, Makoto comenzó a aclararse la garganta, antes inclinarse hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas para luego comenzar a hablar

"Bueno la anterior chica que conocimos es Kousaka Honoka y es una compañera de clases mía, y también fue mi anterior novia. . ." decía la pelinegra, quien, a medida que hablaba, su rostro comenzaba a adquirir una triste expresión ". . . ella fue muy especial para mí, ya que fue mi primera novia, además que nos llevábamos muy bien, me sentía feliz por el solo hecho de tenerla a mi lado. . ." hizo una pausa Makoto para tomar un poco de aire

"¿Pero si estabas tan feliz con ella por qué terminaron?" preguntó Miki por el impulso que le ocasionaban los celos

"Termine con ella por 2 simples razones. . ." dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba dos dedos ". . . la primera fue que ella también se hizo idol, pero de otra agencia lejos de esta ciudad por lo que tenia que estar siempre viajando, su nombre creo que era Love Live si mal no recuerdo, además que yo me había unido a la producción 765 ya que me quedaba más cerca, a causa de todo esto nos veíamos muy poco. . ." dijo triste la pelinegra

"¿Y la segunda cuál fue?" preguntó curiosa la rubia

"La segunda fue que encontré a otra persona que llamó mi atención" dijo Makoto mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la rubia, provocando que se le tiñeran de un leve rosado sus mejillas

"¿De Yukiho?" dijo Miki tragando saliva

"Lo de Yukiho es raro, porque siempre tuve sentimientos por ella, así que yo creo, que si en algún momento nos hubiésemos confesados una hacia la otra de seguro, en este mismo momento, no estarías aquí a mi lado. . ." dijo sonriente la pelinegra, pero que causo que la rubia se deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que ella no se comparaba con las demás, sentía que era menos que el resto y que no merecía tener a alguien como Makoto como su novia, sentía que ella merecía a alguien más, a alguien como Yukiho

". . .Pero no, no es de Yukiho de quien hablamos, si no más bien, es de ti, Miki. . ." confesó Makoto, antes de tomar otra bocanada de aire ". . . desde el primer momento que te vi sentí una extraña sensación, algo que no había sentido desde que conocí a Honoka, no podía dejar de mirarte, así que termine con Honoka. . ." dijo Makoto mientras tomaba la mano de una atónita Miki, quien la miraba incrédula por las palabras dichas por la pelinegra ". . . pero. . ." comenzó nuevamente Makoto captando la atención de Miki nuevamente ". . . pero no creía que me había enamorado de ti, pensaba que era admiración solamente, es por eso que te veía como una amiga y una compañera, pero todo cambio aquel día en que te quedaste dormida en la sala de entrevista, cuando me abrazaste y te tenía tan cerca de mí, pensé: "_Nunca me había imaginado que era tan linda" _entonces luego que te fuiste a quedar a mi casa ya no te podía sacar de mi mente, así que cuando te confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mi, me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos que tenía por ti" dijo finalmente la pelinegra, provocando que la rubia se le comenzaran a cristalizar los ojos, pero antes de ponerse a llorar, soltó la mano de Makoto, para poder pararse y luego irse a sentar en el regazo de la pelinegra, colocando sus dos piernas en cada lado de Makoto, para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos para acercar sus rostros y así juntar sus frentes

"Lo siento Makoto-kun por mis celos, lo siento por mis infantilismos, lo siento por no ser madura en algunas ocasiones, pero te pregunté todo esto por que sentía que no conocía nada de ti, sentía que yo no merecía la pena para alguien como tú" decía la rubia mientras lloraba

"No te disculpes, Miki, yo amo tus infantilismos, es tu manera de ser y te amo tal cual eres, y agradezco que no seas tan madura a veces ya que me alivian las cargas que a veces tengo que cargar, además tú me haces reír cuando estoy molesta o con pena, y perdóname por hacer que sintieras que no me conocías, y que te sintieras menos que las demás, es mi culpa ya que no te conté mi pasado" dijo Makoto, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de la pelinegra

"Te amo demasiado, Makoto-kun" decía una y otra vez la rubia en el oído de la pelinegra

"También Te Amo, Miki" repetía Makoto, mientras comenzaba a llorar y mantenía el abrazo

"Makoto-kun. . ." dijo en voz baja la rubia, mientras se alejaba y miraba el rostro con lágrimas de la pelinegra, para luego acercase al rostro de la pelinegra para comenzar a besar los labios de Makoto con necesidad, necesidad de sentir que Makoto estaba con ella y que no la dejaría, con necesidad de confirmar sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra al igual que confirmar los sentimientos de la pelinegra por ella

"Te amo, Miki, y lo siento por todo lo ocurrido, nunca quise dañarte de esta manera" decía cabizbaja la pelinegra, luego del beso de la rubia

"Ya no lo sientas más, Makoto-kun. . ." decía la rubia mientras levantaba el rostro de Makoto con una mano, para que la mirase a los ojos ". . .esto ya pasó y ya nos perdonamos ambas" dijo sonriente la rubia, antes de comenzar a limpiarse las lagrimas, para luego comenzar a limpiar las lagrimas de Makoto, quien luego de que la rubia le limpiara las lagrimas, tomo la mano de la rubia y la dejo en su mejilla, para luego acercarse al rostro de la rubia y juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, que tubo como objetivo trasmitir todos los sentimientos que la pelinegra tenía por su novia. Una vez que separaron, ambas chicas juntaron sus frentes para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada de cariño, para luego comenzar a reírse juntas

"Eeettoo, Makoto-kun, ¿Te gusta la fresa?" preguntó la rubia sin despegar su frente con la de su novia

"Un poco, ¿Por qué preguntas?" respondió Makoto, antes de darle un tierno pero fugaz beso en los labios a la rubia

"Pues me sobro un poco de mi crepa, así que me preguntaba si es que querías comerla conmigo" dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su crepa que estaba a un costado

"Me encantaría" respondió Makoto

"Entonces, abre la boca" ordeno la rubia, siendo correspondida por la pelinegra, quien abrió su boca y cerro sus ojos, para morder la crepa

"Esta rico" dijo la pelinegra, saboreando el dulce sabor de la crepa, sin percatarse de que un poco de crema le había quedado en la parte superior de su labios, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la rubia, quien se acercó al rostro de Makoto para tomar delicadamente el labio de la pelinegra con su boca para lamerle la crema que tenía, provocando que Makoto se sonrojara fuertemente, cuando sintió el suave y húmedo contacto de la lengua de Miki con su labio

"Podrías habérmelo dicho. . ." dijo avergonzada la pelinegra, luego que la rubia soltara su labio

"Pero no hubiese sido tan entretenido" dijo la rubia con una picara sonrisa, para luego besar a las pelinegra en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato por Makoto, quien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia, acercándola a su cuerpo, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia, mientras mantenía su beso con Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que terminaron de comer la crepa, ambas chicas se pararon del banco, para comenzar a caminar nuevamente por el parque, hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, por lo que decidieron acostarse en el pasto para mirar las nubes pasar

"Me siento tan feliz de que estés a mi lado, Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia rompiendo aquel silencio tan tranquilizador que envolvía a ambas chicas

"Yo también estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado, Miki" respondió Makoto, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras seguía observando el lento trayecto de las nubes

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya habían transcurrido 3 horas, por lo que la pelinegra decidió que ya era hora de ir a dejar a Miki a la estación de trenes, ambas trataron de hacer lo más largo posible el trayecto a la estación; caminando lento, pasando por tiendas, quedarse a ver las vitrinas de tiendas de ropa, etc., pero no pudieron impedir el hecho que tarde o temprano llegarían a la estación de trenes

Al cabo de 10 minutos apareció el tren, por lo que tuvieron que despedirse, provocando la tristeza de ambas chicas, ya que ninguna de las dos quería terminar aquella primera cita, pero no tuvieron otra opción más que despedirse con un tierno beso en los labios, para que luego la rubia corriera a tomar su tren y que la pelinegra se diera media vuelta para comenzar su camino de regreso a su hogar.

_Supongo que este fue un gran día, pero no se por qué, pero tengo la sensación que esto aún no termina. . . _pensaba la pelinegra, mientras caminaba a su casa, llenando su cabeza de posibles respuestas a sus pensamientos que le provocaban aquella extraña sensación que tenía

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de estar caminando durante 20 minutos, la pelinegra ya estaba llegando a la cuadra de su casa, pero en el momento que llegaba a la entrada de su casa, se percató que la reja estaba abierta, por lo que corrió para ver si la entrada a su hogar estaba abierta, pero en el momento en que llega donde la reja, se llevo una enorme sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el hall con una sonrisa y con las piernas cruzadas

"Bienvenida a casa, Makoto-kun" dijo sonriente Miki, mientras se paraba y corría donde la pelinegra para abrazarla

"Pero ¿Cómo es que-"

"No tomé el tren, pero me quede un rato pensando si lo que hacía estaba correcto, pero cuando me decidí tu ya no estabas, por lo que tome un taxi hasta acá, ya que no quiero terminar de esa manera nuestra primera cita, espero que no haya sido una molestia que viniera hasta aquí" explicó la rubia mientras seguía abrazando a Makoto

"Tonta, no eres una molestia, en cambio eres bienvenida a está casa todas las veces que quieras, ya que este también es tu hogar de ahora en adelante" dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba con ternura a la rubia, para luego invitarla a entrar a su casa

Se bañaron juntas, cenaron juntas, limpiaron los platos, y luego se dirigieron a la pieza de la pelinegra

"Tienes el pijama que me prestaste la otra vez" preguntó la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Makoto

"Sip, aquí tienes" dijo Makoto mientras le entregaba el pijama holgado que le había prestado a la rubia la primera vez que se quedo en su casa. La rubia se cambió primero, dejándose caer en la cama de Makoto

"Tiene el aroma de Makoto-kun" dijo Miki mientras acercaba las mangas del pijama a su nariz e inhalaba la fragancia de la pelinegra que estaba impregnada en la prenda de vestir

"No digas esas cosas" dijo un tanto avergonzada la pelinegra mientras se terminaba de cambiar de ropa y se acostaba al lado de la rubia, quien al sentir que su novia se acostaba, se acercó inmediatamente abrazando el brazo de está dejándolo entre sus pechos, provocando el sonrojo de Makoto

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" dijo la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para mirar a la rubia, quien le sonreía juguetonamente

"No lo sé. . ." dijo Miki mientras le sacaba la lengua a Makoto y cerraba un ojo ". . .pero si no te gusta, yo lo dejaría de hacer" agrego la rubia, mientras le daba una mirada de perrito lastimero a la pelinegra

"N-no es que no me guste, es solo que me provoca ganas de besarte e incluso llegar más allá" dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas de color rojo carmesí, provocando esta misma sensación en la rubia

"¿Y si. . ." comenzó a decir la rubia, antes de tragar un poco de saliva para poder continuar ". . . llegamos más lejos?" esto último sorprendió considerablemente a la pelinegra, pero le sorprendió más la acción que había hecho Miki, la cual había sido soltar el brazo de su novia para colocarse encima de ella colocando un brazo y una pierna en cada lado de la pelinegra, acercándose de inmediato al rostro de Makoto para comenzar a besarla en los labios

El beso comenzó tranquilamente pero todo cambió cuando comenzó a tomar un poco más de impulso por parte de la pelinegra, quien por casualidad había mordido el labio inferior de la rubia provocando un leve quejido y suspiro por parte de esta, momento que aprovecho la pelinegra para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de su novia comenzando a explorarla sin mayor apuro, y en uno que otro momento la juntaba con la lengua de Miki comenzando un rápido juego de quien tenía el control, siendo la pelinegra quien ganaba dicho juego.

Una vez se separaron de ese cálido beso, a causa de la falta de aire, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, momento cual fue cortado por la pelinegra, quien había tomado la nuca de la rubia para acercarla nuevamente a sus labios para besarla, deslizando de manera hábil y rápida su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia provocando suspiros tras suspiros y que a la vez esta comenzara a perder las fuerzas en sus brazos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra, la cual comenzó a levantarse leve tomando a la rubia por la cintura para cambiarla de lugar dejándola debajo de ella, dejando su boca para comenzar a besar el cuello de la rubia, provocando pesados jadeos por parte de esta, mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de la rubia, Makoto comenzó a desabrochar la parte superior del pijama de la rubia colocando una de sus manos encima de uno de los pechos desnudos de la rubia, provocando la sorpresa de esta, la cual por instinto opto por colocar uno de sus brazos por encima de sus pechos.

"Waaa, Miki, lo siento me aceleré mucho" dijo sonrojada la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba en su cama

"haa. . .ha . . .ha n-no te disculpes Ma-Makoto-k-kun. . . ha. . . es que es mi primera vez y digamos que e-e-estoy un poco nerviosa" dijo la rubia , notablemente afectada por las sensaciones que había experimentado minutos atrás, mientras se sentaba al frente de Makoto y le tomaba sus manos " Pero me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese con Makoto-kun" agregó Miki mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, la cual la rodeaba con sus brazos para que Miki no pasará frío

"A mi también me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese contigo, Miki, pero creo sería mejor tomarlo con calma y dejarlo para más adelante" dijo calmadamente la pelinegra mientras besaba la cabeza de la rubia y le acariciaba el pelo

"Me parece una buena idea" respondió Miki, mientras se separaba y le besaba en los labios a la pelinegra para luego separarse y abrocharse nuevamente la parte superior del pijama para luego acostarse junto a Makoto en la cama de esta.

"¿Quién hubiese pensado que estamos igual a como estábamos la primera vez que me vine a quedar?" dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras se acunaba al costado de la pelinegra y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de esta

"No estamos igual que antes. . ." dijo Makoto, captando la atención de la rubia, quien la miraba hacia arriba extrañada ". . . ahora somos una pareja, antes no lo éramos" dijo finalmente la pelinegra mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a la rubia, ganando una sonrisa por parte de esta

"Es verdad. . ." dijo la rubia, antes de soltar una leve risilla ". . . Te Amo, Makoto-kun" agregó la rubia, antes de acercarse al rostro de Makoto para depositarle un tierno y casto beso en los labios a la pelinegra, para luego separarse y volverse a la misma posición al costado de la pelinegra, depositando su cabeza en el pecho de Makoto y así quedarse profundamente dormida

"También Te Amo, Miki" susurró la pelinegra, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, para luego depositarle un rápido beso en la frente, y así quedarse profundamente dormida abrazando a la rubia.

Y de está manera terminó aquel ansiado día, de la misma manera en que empezó toda su historia, dando fin a su primera cita, pero abriendo la puerta a varios momentos más, los cuales por muy buenos que sean o por muy malos que parezcan, los pasarían juntas, y quedarían en sus memorias como preciados recuerdos de la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el día siguiente y en otra ciudad de Japón, se encontraba subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras del colegio para llegar pronto al tejado una chica de unos 16 años, que llevaba consigo una revista

"!Miraaa, Rin-chan¡" dijo una entusiasta chica de pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta, de ojos verde oscuro mientras abría la puerta del tejado, a una chica más alta de pelo largo de color castaño oscuro y de ojos verde esmeralda, quien no le hacia mucha gracia que le interrumpieran su siesta del almuerzo

"¿Qué sucede ahora, Maekawa?" dijo con indiferencia la castaña oscura mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda a la otra chica

"Te he dicho que no me llames así, después de todo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas" dijo la chica de pelo castaño claro mientras hacia un puchero y le comenzaba a brotar lagrimas de los ojos debido a la indiferencia le dirigía su mejor amiga, por lo que se sentó al lado de ella recogiendo sus piernas y colocando sus brazos por encima de estas ocultando entre ellos su cara para comenzar a sollozar silenciosamente

_Por qué siempre hace lo mismo, no me gusta verla triste, bueno no la culpo, después de todo como la trato, me sorprende que no me haya dejado como todas las demás personas del instituto, Aaahhh tendré que hacer algo para animarla. . ._ pensó la chica más seria, quien se levantaba dificultosamente y se estiraba levemente para luego agacharse delante de la otra castaña, para comenzarle a acariciar la cabeza levemente.

"Lo siento, Miku, no quiero que llores" decía Rin mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Miku

"¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo, Rin-chan?" pregunto Miku, mientras levantaba la cabeza y quedaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rin provocando el sonrojo en ambas chicas

"L-lo siento Miku, por favor perdóname, si quieres de vuelta a casa te compro un helado de fresa" dijo Rin culposa por el estado de su amiga

"¿De verdad?" pregunto alegre Miku

"Sip" respondió con una leve sonrisa Rin

"¡Te amo, Rin-chan!" dijo feliz Miku, mientras se abalanzaba encima de Rin cayendo encima de esta

"Yo igual, Miku" dijo Rin mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la otra castaña _Pero no de la misma manera que tú_. . . pensó la castaña oscura "¿Y que querías mostrarme?" preguntó Rin para cambiar de tema puesto que le estaba incomodando la cercanía de Miku

"Ah verdad, mira, postulémonos para ser idols de Producción 765" dijo alegre Miku mientras tomaba y le mostraba a Rin un anuncio de que se iba a hacer un concurso para descubrir prometedoras idols

"Me niego" dijo de inmediato Rin

"Eeehh, ¿Y por qué?" pregunto Miku

"Por qué no me gustan los trajes que utilizan, son vergonzosos, además no me gusta la popularidad ni estar rodeada de tanta gente" respondió Rin mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para volverse a acostar en el piso del tejado

"Pero está es tu oportunidad para que conozcan tu maravillosa voz, además vas a poder juntar dinero para poder independizarte" respondió Miku mientras se sentaba encima de Rin

"Mmmm, si lo ves de esa manera. . . mmm, ya esta bien tu ganas" dijo resignada Rin

"!Siii gracias Rin-chan¡" dijo feliz Miku mientras se paraba y comenzaba a correr por el tejado realizando una que otra pirueta, siendo observada por una sonriente Rin, quien se había sentado apoyándose en sus manos "Te imaginas, Shibuya Rin y Maekawa Miku en las portadas de las revistas" decía Miku mirando al cielo, pero que no estaba siendo mirada por Rin, quien había tomado la revista y estaba examinando el anuncio

"¿Qué miras?" Preguntó Miku mientras se acercaba al lado de Rin

"Miku… vista que la audición es para el próximo año" dijo molesta Rin mientras doblaba la revista y le pegaba ligeramente con ella en la cabeza a su amiga

"Ay, no lo había visto, pero no tienes por qué pegarme" dijo Miku mientras hacía un puchero

"Yaya lo siento, en fin tendremos que prepararnos para esa audición si es que queremos entrar" dijo Rin mientras tomaba su bolso y el de Miku y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta junto con Miku, quien le sonreía y le asentía por lo que decía su mejor amiga

Así fue como otra historia comenzó a formarse, así fue como Shibuya Rin y Maekawa Miku comenzaron a practicar canciones, bailes, entre otras cosas para poder lograr entrar a Producción 765, lugar donde cierta pareja había comenzado su historia

* * *

><p>Ahora sí acabo esta Historia, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en un Yurimaster 2, espero q este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado<p> 


End file.
